Read Between the Lines
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Stiles falls asleep in Economics and has a awkward sex dream about none other than Derek Hale which then leads to a bunch of equally awkward events as he sets out to make his dreams a reality but a new creature, a Incubus, is going to make it difficult. Proof that if I tell my ex that I will write a fanfiction to ruin his favorite show for him I mean it. Derek/Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

His knees were shaking, his body was having shivers in weird waves that started from his groin and moved to his head and his toes. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up as the rest of his skin broke out in tiny tingling goosebumps. A moan stayed dormant in the back of his throat as he held it in. Now was a bad time to moan, a highly illogical and inappropriate time to be moaning like he was getting turned on by the current situation he was in. He was turned on but that was not the point, the point was he was stuck in a tiny little hiding place pressed all up in Derek's business like there was no tomorrow, and if that moan were to slip from his lips then the possibility of there being no tomorrow for him.

He could feel Derek's breath on the back of his neck as the Alpha growled in frustration. Each time he moved to try to get comfortable his body would grind ever so closely to him, getting that hidden moan a little closer to exposing its self like a flasher in a trench coat. Stiles bit his lower lip and tried the force the sound back down but Derek was making that difficult moving around as much as he was and breathing down his neck. "Stiles will you please calm the fuck down!You're heart beat is driving me insane!" Derek growled right into his ear. Stiles would have made some sort of sarcastic comment to irritate the wolf even more but at the current moment he was afraid if he were to open his mouth that damn moan would escape.

Stiles couldn't even recall the events that lead him being trapped in a confined space with Derek, he didn't remember if there was something after them that they were hiding from, but that didn't seem right, him hiding made sense but Derek hiding in a tiny closet (if this even was a closet) with him now that was just plain strange. Honestly this whole situation made no sense like this was even reality. Derek moved again, his groin pressed against Stiles' backside. The moan finally got what it wanted, it finally gained its freedom and flew from his lips like a bird from cage. He quickly covered his mouth and prayed to god that Derek hadn't heard the noise but if Derek could hear his heartbeat then there was no possible way he missed that damn blasted moan.

The tiny closet went completely silent. "Stiles what the hell was that?" Derek growled in his ear and it was a good thing Stiles had his mouth covered because the second moan came without warning, it just came out right into his hand muffling the sound. Derek's hand suddenly moved to the front and grabbed the front of his pants. This time the moan was loud enough for him to hear despite his hand muffling the sound. "So this is what the problem is. No wonder you've been so silent Stiles." He said and rubbed him there roughly, sending wonderful sensations up his spine from the friction.

He kept moaning there was no way he could keep from making the sounds now. He rolled his hips into Derek's hand trying to get more of that feeling. It was driving him insane. "Mnn more." He finally gasped after feeling like it would be safe enough to do so. Derek unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down and slid his hand inside. He moaned even louder and bucked his hips into his hand. "Faster!" He cried out and dug his fingers into the wall. Derek's hand felt amazing, better then anything he's ever been able to do on his own. Derek moved his hand faster and the other pulled down Stiles pants, getting them around his knees.

Derek licked his fingers and pressed them at Stiles' hole. Stiles arched slightly at the invasion and he moaned. He clenched his fist and pressed against the wall moaning loudly as the fingers started to move. It hurt at fist but as he relax and his body got used to it, it began to feel strange and wonderful and weird all at the same time. "How long have you craved for this, how long have you thought about me fucking you, you want me inside you right now don't you." Derek said biting the back of his neck roughly, not breaking skin, but buried.

Stiles moaned loudly and clung to the edge of his desk in Economics. His classmates stared at him, silently laughing so they wouldn't wake him. Coach Finstock stood next to him debating on waking his student from his dream and letting him suffer the embarrassment of having a wet dream in front of everyone or letting him sleep and let him get even more embarrassed when the dream finally reached its approaching climax. "Stilinski! Hey Stilinski wake up!" He said and kicked at his chair, he didn't really want to touch him while he was moaning and twitching like he was.

Stiles didn't wake up right away. It took a few more kicks at his chair and desk before he jumped making a awkward gasping moan sound as he woke. He looked around and felt his heart stop, he wasn't stuck in a closet with Derek about to do him, he was trapped in the middle of class with everyone looking at him. Everyone was just staring but they were shaking from trying not to laugh, some of them weren't as nice and were laughing so hard they were struggling to breathe. Coach Finstock wasn't much help either. "Stilinski I'm sorry to wake you from your sweet little dream but I'm trying to teach a class so could you please wait until you're in the privacy of your own home. Before you continue."

Stiles had been embarrassed before in his life but nothing in the past could compare to the amount of embarrassment he felt right then. A part of him wanted to run from the room, but his current erection would have made that difficult and he didn't want to embarrass himself any further. He hunched over his desk and did every trick he knew to get rid of his boner.

After school he went straight home, skipping practice and he avoiding Scott (which wasn't hard to do because he was to focus on Allison). Stiles came though the door to find his dad getting ready for another long night at work. "Hey." He said and helped his dad get around. Once he had the house to himself he went upstairs to the privacy of his room. He set out his homework on the floor and sat in front of all his text books. He couldn't focus on school, all he could think about was that dream with Derek. It wasn't the first and Stiles knew it wouldn't be the last. They started after him and Scott turned him into the police for the murder of his sister and he questioned him from inside his dad's car.

The dreams started out normal enough, nothing romantic or sexual. The dreams have only just started taking a turn towards normal to smoking hot. It was making life for him difficult, especially when Scott ran off to go do something (and ended up getting distracted and making out with Allison) and leaving him with Derek for long periods of time alone. He could barely even look at the man now. He face planted into the books and grunted.

He finally forced himself to do his homework. It took much longer then normal and he yawned as he put everything back into his bag. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and took a shower before returning to his bedroom to get something on and go to bed. Derek was standing there, the window to his bedroom was open even though he could have sworn he locked it just to keep from intrusions such as this. "Where's Scott?"

"Damn it Derek how the hell should I know, do I look like his mother. And you do know my dad isn't home right, you could have used the front door like a normal person instead of the window like some sort of creeper. God damn who do you think you are Edward Cullen or something. Do you know how bad that would look if someone saw you crawling though my window, in my room, at night, when my dad is gone. God what if someone did see you, like a neighbor or something, that would be a wonderful little talk with my dad." Stiles said clinging to the towel around his waist. Derek glared at him in frustration.

"He's you're best friend." Derek said interrupting him in order to keep him from complaining further. and Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajama pants. Stiles glared over at him but Derek did not move.

"Really dude some privacy would be nice. Why don't you go find Scott on your own, in case you couldn't tell but its night time and normal humans, like myself, sleep at night. Speaking of sleep do you ever do that. It just seems like your every where no matter the time, day or night your creep'n in peoples windows." Stiles complained and when Derek still didn't move and he just stood with his hands in his pockets, scowling, Stiles returned to the bathroom to get the pants on. He hoped the Derek would be gone when he returned to his room.

He wasn't. Stiles grumbled, why did he have to be here, he didn't want to have to deal with him tonight. He ignored the werewolf in his room and got into bed. "Stiles get up, your going to help me find Scott." Derek told him, Stiles pulled a pillow and held it over his head. No matter what, he just couldn't get a moments peace. He had been to afraid to even masturbate, he could lock the window and his door but creepers always a way inside.

"No! I'm going to go to sleep and go to school. Find him yourself if its so damn important." Stiles snapped which he had to admit wasn't very bright on his part. He heard a snarl come from Derek and his skin broke out in goosebumps. Derek grabbed the blankets and pulled them from the bed. Stiles curled up into a ball and grumbled even louder. "Nuuuuuuu."

Derek growled again even louder in response. "I wasn't asking! Now get out of that bed before I drag you out by my teeth." He said threateningly. Stiles was tired, he had a long day, he had a awkward sex dream about this guy in front of everyone, he didn't want to be near him. It was too much sexually frustration for one day, he couldn't handle it.

"Go a head! Try it." Stiles said underneath the pillow, taking a big risk. This could go one of two ways, Derek killed him, or Derek would actually pull him from the bed but there would be no teeth involved. Derek tore the blanket away from his face, he could feel his breath on his neck. He closed his eyes, maybe he was wrong maybe there would be teeth, he gripped the sheets and waited.

Derek's teeth brushed along the nape of his neck and he growled in his ear. "Get up now!" He growled but still Stiles pushed even further and refused. Derek bit down on the back of his neck, not hard, just enough to let him know that he wasn't playing. Stiles buried his face into the sheets, he could feel his skin getting hot and his heart beat started to get quick. "You're scared." Derek growled.

"I'm not scared." He said back at him. Derek was about to call him out on being a liar but when he listened he heard truth. Stiles wasn't scared. He growled and bit the back of his neck a little rougher, he was being careful not to brake skin, he knew it would only piss Scott off if he were to accidentally turn his best friend.

Stiles could feel the start of a moan forming withing his throat. It was a lot harder to fight back then it was in his dream. His blood began to move south and now he was determined to stay belly down on that bed. He gripped the sheets even tighter and squeezed his eye lids together. "Why must you be so difficult!" He snarled in his ear and grabbed him yanking him out of the bed and tossing him were the blankets sat. Stiles quickly tried to cover his front but he knew it was to late. Derek had seen it, he knew it. His life was over.

Derek stared at him before grabbing the blanket and pulling it back. "Well that explains your heartbeat." He said as he stood above him, his hands no longer in his pockets. Stiles gulped he was terrified, he really thought that Derek was going to kill him. Kill him and leave nothing left all because he got aroused by him biting his neck. This wasn't how he wanted to go. Derek got in his face and there was a silent rumbling growl in the back of his throat, Stiles closed his eyes, Derek's teeth brushed along the side of his neck and he nipped his ear, his stubble scratching his face as he did so. Stiles couldn't help it, he couldn't hold it in, he moaned loudly and actually tiled his neck so Derek could get at more of his skin.

Stiles covered his mouth and quickly shoved Derek back. "I can explain! This...this isn't what it looks like." Stiles said and tried to think of any other reason why he would have a boner and why he just allowed Derek to bite his neck and ear. He just sat there speechless. Derek pushed him back down into the blankets and kissed him. Biting his lip and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Stiles eyes went wide and his whole body gave a shiver.

Derek moved to his waist and licked up his stomach and chest. Stiles moaned and closed his eyes. He pinched his arm to see if this was a dream or not. Derek kissed him again and this time he was able to kiss back. He tasted him on his tongue and he took the time to enjoy each little area of Derek's mouth. Derek quickly parted from him and moved to the window. "Your father is home. He's coming up the stairs right now." He said. Stiles quickly turned to the door grabbing his blankets and quickly tried to get back into bed. He pretended to be asleep when his dad opened the door to check on him.

Once the door closed again Stiles flew out of his bed and ran to the window. He stuck his head out it and whispered Derek's name under his breath but the Alpha wolf was gone. Stiles grumbled and closed the window, locking it even though he knew it did him no good. After he fixed the little problem that formed in his pants he went back to bed now with one goal in his mind. He was going to sleep with Derek Hale.

…..

_So this is my first time writing teen wolf fan fiction. Because it is my first it will be shorter then most of my fics. Now that I say that it'll probably end up in the double digits. But this is the start of a long line of teenwolf fics. _

_So please review and I'll try to update quickly. _


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles got into his jeep after class and saw he had a text from Scott. "Don't wait up I'm with Allison." Stiles rolled his eyes and tossed his phone into the back. Sighing he drove down the street and returned home. His dad was at the table with a bunch of paper work spread all over, no organization what so ever. His dad rubbed his forehead and grumbled from over a cup of coffee mixed with whiskey. He didn't even notice his son walk inside, he was looking into on a new string of murders that had been happening around town, he just could figure anything out and he had no leads. It was started to get to him, he couldn't find the link.

Stiles normally would have been butting his nose all over this case but he had other things on his mind at the current moment. Stiles went to his room and set his backpack down and sighed. He was going to do his homework then go over to Derek's to work on seducing him. Stiles flew though the subjects and once he was done he got out of the shower, drying himself off and he got redressed. He went downstairs and made himself something to eat, being horny all the time took a lot out of a guy, literally. He sat at the table with a sandwich not really talking much with his dad and then he went to leave.

His father had fallen asleep at the table after having a few drinks, Stiles stopped to cover him with a blanket before going out the door. He drove to Derek's home, he wasn't even sure that he would be there. Derek seemed to be everywhere at once, chasing after Scott trying to get him to join him and his pack of teenaged rejects, watching over Peter to make sure he behaved himself, like making sure he kept his distance from Scott's mom, or training his pack members seeing that they keep failing, or creeping into the bedrooms of teenaged boys and biting their necks then leaving them with a boner.

He got out of his jeep and walked for the house. His heart was already beating fast, what if Derek wasn't here and the chances of that being true were pretty high, the chances of it just being Peter there alone were just as high. He really hoped Derek didn't leave Peter alone, no good ever came from that. It was true Derek scared him bu he scared in a good way if that makes any sense, but Peter scared him in the bad way. The door was cracked open just a crack so he peeked inside and when he saw no one he took a step, just one single tiny little baby step inside. Once he felt like it was safe enough to enter he walked inside. His heart was pounding inside his chest, he knew if anyone was here they would have heard it by now.

He could see particles of dust and dirt floating around. Derek could at least make an attempt at cleaning this place if he was going to try and call it home again. He didn't even have the super wolf smelling sense but even he could smell the filth in this place and the smell of the woods that surrounded it. He ignored the smell and remembered that he was on a mission.

He peeked into what used to be the living room, empty, he looked towards the stairs. He had never been up them before and guessing from what was all down stairs, he believed that the bedrooms were up there. He placed his hand on the railing and slowly started to make his way up. He made each step a light as possible to keep the wood from creaking. He held his breath until he made it to the top without anything bad happening. The house seemed to be empty and he was about to chicken out and run down the stairs and leave. But just as he was turning to do so, he heard a sound from down the hallway. It was like a growl but different. He then heard it again and by the third time hearing the sound he realized what it was. It was snoring, deep even snores.

Now he was left wondering just who the snoring belonged to. Derek, Peter, or maybe even Issac. The saying "Curiosity kill the cat" popped into his head as he started walking towards the sound. Stiles guessed it was a good thing cats had nine lives because he was just outside the door where the sound was coming from. The tips of his fingers touch the cool metal door handle but the door flew opened before he had the chance to open it himself. A hand reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him inside. He would have screamed if his lungs would have allowed it, but no sound came out when he tried.

Derek held him against the wall, so it had been him snoring, so he actually did sleep, that was a shocker. "Stiles what the hell are you doing here?" He growled. Stiles for just a split second actually forgot all about his mission to get the werewolf in bed with him, its not like that's the answer he would have given Derek anyways. When he did remember why he came here in the first place his mind then raced to think of a lie. Then he remembered that Derek would know its a lie so there was no point in even trying to think of one. Cats may have nine lives but they sure knew how to blow though them.

Stiles guessed there was only one thing he could to and that was be perfectly honest. He only hopped that Derek wouldn't kill him for it, he hoped if anything he would be all for it. "I was just thinking we could continue from last night." He said and smirked at him. Derek stared at him like he was trying to figure out if Stiles was crazy or just plain stupid. He let go of the front of Stiles shirt as he leaned in to kiss him. Their mouths pressed together and their tongues massaged together. He grabbed him and pulled him in closer, craving his touch. Derek bit his lip and pushed him onto the bed. Stiles looked up at him and he sat up on his knees. Derek stood in front of him and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him again.

Stiles grabbed him by the waist line of his pants and pulled him closer, undoing the button and zipper as they made out. He stuck his hands inside his pants and wrapped his fingers around him and began to stroke him. Derek kissed along his jaw, biting him softly when he reached the end, he moved along his neck, re-biting the bite marks he left last time making them darker and harder to hide. The harder he bit the faster Stiles would move his hand. He pinned him down onto the bed, rolling his hips into his hand and biting softly along his shoulder and collar bone. He tore the front of Stiles shirt open, he had hated that Stud Muffin shirt anyways and had secretly been looking for an opportunity to destroy it.

"Hurry."Stiles said in his ear, his breath hot, and his heart beating fast and loudly with excitement. Derek bucked his hips into his hands and bit the front of Stiles throat, right on his Adams apple heaving a red mark behind. His hands went for Stiles' pants, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down. He pulled the pants down past Stiles waist and wrapped his hand around his erection. He pressed their groins together, wrapping his hand around himself, pressing their erections together and rubbing them. Stiles moaned loudly moving his hands around him and he could feel him dig his stubby fingernails into the cloth of his shirt.

Derek buried his face into the side of Stiles neck, moving his hand faster, listing to Stiles heart rate go up. Stiles breathing got faster, he clung to him tighter, moaning in his head. For a second it was all he could hear and smell was Stiles, but then he heard a creak of a floor board downstairs, the steps then moved to the stairs and he could smell his uncle's scent. He quickly moved from the bed and got away from Stiles. "Fix your pants! Hurry." He growled. Stiles sat up, his expression was that of pure let down and annoyance.

"Why?" He whined and zipped his pants back up. He then looked down at his town shirt and then over at Derek.

"I can't give you one of mine. Just button up what you're wearing over it." Derek growled and listened to the footsteps, they made it up the stairs, down the hall. He looked back over at Stiles, the scent of their arousal was thick in the air, there was no way he could mask it. Stiles buttoned up the other shirt he was wearing and stood up from the bed right as the door opened. Peter walked in, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing that evil smirk he had, making Stiles nervous.

Peter walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "Well I must say that I'm not really all the surprised. You two love birds could have kept going, I wouldn't have been rude an interrupted. Sit, relax." He said still smirking at them both. Stiles refused to stand, he moved closer to Derek, he didn't trust Peter. Derek growled at Peter, just a small rumbling as a warning. Peter only chuckled smirking at them even more. "Derek is that anyway to treat family and to think I was going to be a good uncle and buy you some condoms." He teased.

Stiles whole face turned red. Derek growled at him loudly, his fang were long and pointed and his eyes turned the Alpha red. Peter stood, still showing no reaction to Derek. "Or instead I could pay Stiles father a visit and we could talk about your relationship with his son over some coffee. I would just love to see him pull his shotgun on you. Wouldn't that be a laugh." Peter said teasing them even further.

Stiles heart skipped a beat in pure panic. He could even imagine the amount of shit he would be in if his dad were to find out about any of this. Peter gave another chuckle and he stood up from the bed. He patted Derek on the shoulder. "You wouldn't dare." Derek snarled at him. Peter smirked.

"Oh you know I would. But I won't for now there's to much fun to be had. You guys just make the cutest pair of snuggle bunnies it'll be interesting to see how things develop. But Stiles you better head home, Derek and I have some business to take care of." Peter said and Stiles went out the door and got out of that house and into his jeep as fast as he could. Derek scared him but in a good wonderful sexy way, Peter on the other hand scared him in the bad sort of way, in the terrifying 'am I gonna get killed today' kind of way. He was both disappointed and relived to be out of there.

He drove home and found a note from his dad letting him know that he would be at work late. Stiles went up stairs and got into the shower. He had been cock blocked yet again but he had been so close, so close he could almost taste it, he wasn't about to give up now. He could get Derek to sleep with him if it was the last thing he did. It would happen he wouldn't rest until it did.

….

_Here's chapter two, sorry that its a little shorter then the last one. I'll try to update again soon but in the mean time please review. _

_I'm also going to let you guys in on a secret ship of mine. Stiles' dad with Scott's mom. I ship it so hard. I would love it if it actually happened. _


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles slept in that day, glad that the weekend was finally here. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and rolled over onto his stomach with a loud snore. The blanket had long been kicked off and was laying half way on the foot of the bed and half way on the floor. Drool was running down one side of his face. Derek stood in the corner with his arms crossed. "Stiles...Stiles get up." He said and Stiles grunted back at him, squeezing the pillow tighter, burring his face into it.

He grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Stiles grunted louder and even gave a feeble kick of protest. "I'm trying to sleep!" He moaned and covered his head with a pillow. Derek grabbed the pillow and yanked it away. Stiles pressed his face into the mattress, giving a angry grunt. Derek grabbed him and pulled him from the bed. "Alright I'm up, I'm up. Derek! What the hell, what are you doing here, my dad is still home. I thought you were Scott, did you come though the window again, you need to stop that! Someone is going to see you and tell my dad that some guy is crawling in my window, what do you think he'll think when he hears that?" He said grabbed Derek by his writ.

"What he would be thinking wouldn't be far from the truth, you do realize that right." He said moving in closer. Stiles blushed and he reached out, grabbing the front of Derek's shirt pulling him into a kiss. He slid one hand to the back of his head, entwining his fingers into Derek's dark hair. They kissed for awhile and pressed together. Stiles was listening to his dad downstairs make breakfast, he was just waiting to hear him come up the stairs to wake him. Derek bit his ear and was slowly moving him towards the bed.

Stiles sat at the edge and Derek gave him one last kiss before disappearing out the window. The bedroom door opened and his father poked his head inside. "You're already up? Well I made breakfast." He said and Stiles stomach gave a growl.

"I'll be right down." He said and his dad closed the door. Stiles licked the corner of his mouth, he could still feel the lingering sensation of that kiss and he could still taste Derek there on his skin. He stood from the bed and he wondered if Derek was still watching him somewhere out of sight. Just in case he was Stiles though he could at least have some fun with it and give him a little strip tease. Stiles didn't have much experience giving strip teases so the whole thing was more comical then it was sexy.

He pulled his shirt off slowly while doing a little slow dance to music that he had going in his head. He realized that he really hoped Derek wasn't actually watching him still because he felt totally stupid. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it towards the window. Next was his pajama bottoms. He slowly pulled them down his waist, still trying to do his little dance. When he tried to step on leg out it got caught in the waist band causing him to fall flat on his face. That ended his little strip tease. He got changed like nothing happened and prayed that Derek hadn't seen him fall.

Downstairs his dad already had two plates made up. He pulled out his seat and sat across from his father. The Sheriff stared over at his son from over the pancakes and scrambled eggs. His eyes then went to all the marks on his neck. He put down his fork and muttered a silent 'oh god' before he continued to stare. Some of those marks were just normal hickeys but the darker ones looked more like bites. The Sheriff could stop staring at those mark and he knew he had to say something about it before his son finished eating and ran to do who knows what (or now in this case, to do who). That cause caused him to twitch, he didn't want to have this talk.

He took a breath and leaned back in his seat. "Stiles do you have a girlfriend?" He asked and Stiles instantly looked uncomfortable. He rubbed the side of his neck, knowing very well where his father was going with this, and it was a talk he didn't want to have as well. The room was silent and the awkward tense feeling was thick in the air. Stiles didn't know what to say, he could tell his dad that there was a girlfriend because what if he wanted to meet her, but he couldn't tell him the truth either. The Sheriff then rubbed his face in one quick swipe. "Is it a boy?" He finally forced himself to ask.

Stiles knew he couldn't sit there in silence for much longer. "Dad we really don't need to talk about this." He said knowing his father felt just as uncomfortable as he did.

"N-no we need to talk about this. Now just because its a guy doesn't mean that you don't have to be safe just because neither of you can get pregnant. There are worst things out there then pregnancy." His dad started to say. Stiles covered his face blushing darkly.

"Dad! I know, just please stop talking. We haven't even had sex yet so you don't have to worry about anything for now." He said and looked down at his plate, shoving the food into his mouth to keep from having to say anything further. His dad stared at him some more, picking at his plate but not eating anything.

"Yet? Are you thinking about it, son please tell me you'll be safe."

"Oh god dad! Don't worry about it! Please can we just drop it." Stiles said his plate nearly empty.

"Well do I at least get to meet him." He asked and Stiles dropped his fork. Of course his dad would want to meet him, how did he think he would get away with this, he was done for. He couldn't let his dad know he was fooling around with Derek, he would kill them both. He had to think of something fast. He stood up and cleaned off his plate.

"I'll talk to him about it." Stiles said and he got out of that house as fast as he could. He climbed into his jeep and went to start it when the passenger side door opened and Derek climbed inside. He looked over at Stiles. "What?" Stiles asked, a little stressed out from his conversation with his father.

"I heard everything. How do you plan on fixing this." Derek asked with a growl. Stiles started his jeep and looked at his neck in the mirror. No wonder his dad wouldn't let the subject drop, his neck looked like a dalmatian.

"How do I plan on fixing this! If you didn't leave my neck looking like this we wouldn't be in this mess right now. Its a good thing his didn't see my shoulders! This is mostly your fault." Stiles yelled and drove down the road before anyone could see them together.

"My fault! I don't see how this is my fault." Derek yelled back at him. Stiles pointed at his neck, at one of the many purple bite marks left by him. Derek seemed amused by this and by Stiles annoyance. "You didn't complain when I did it, in fact you were practically begging for more. Like right now, you want me to bite you, your heart is beating faster." He said taunting him endlessly. Stiles blushed and kept driving.

"I didn't complain because I got caught up in the moment. How do you expect me to explain this or hide them from my dad! In case you forgot I'm younger then you Mr. Pedo-wolf!" Stiles said and Derek rolled his eyes and looked out the window, Stiles didn't even know where he was driving to, he kinda forgot when Derek jumped in. He drove aimlessly in silence with Derek looking at the window.

"I saw your strip tease." He said and Stiles turned beat red and actually started to speed up. He drove to a fast food restaurant to avoid the subject. Stiles quickly began yelling his order at the speaker box, not even bothering to ask if Derek wanted anything, he simply just ordered for him. Stiles got the food and parking in the back out of sight to eat. He handed one of the sandwiches to Derek but kept both things of curly fries for himself. "You just had breakfast there's no possible way your still hungry." Derek said unwrapping his sandwich and taking a bite.

"I'm not...I'm just eating to avoid talking to you. Simple as that." He said shoving a fist full of fries into his mouth. Derek rolled his eyes and ate in silence, quietly judging the teenager next to him. He waited until Stiles had devoured most of the food before reaching over and pulling the lever that made the seat lean back. What fries that were left over flew backwards. "Hey what are you doing?" Stiles yelled and went to sit up and fix his seat. Derek climbed on top of him, pushing him back down. He took Stiles hips and raised them up slightly so he could fit onto the seat as well.

Stiles wrapped his legs around him. Derek kissed, his tongue rubbing against his. He pulled Stiles shirt up as far as it would go. He kissed along his chest, running his tongue over Stiles nipple, teasing him slowly. He gridded their hips together, listening to him moan softly in his ear. Stiles rubbed against him, wrapping on of his arms around is neck, grabbing his shirt. Stiles used his other arm to prop himself up a little. He kissed the side of Derek's neck, trying to leave behind marks of his own, but as fast as me made them they disappeared. He got frustrated that he couldn't leave evidence behind on Derek like Derek could on him.

He bit his neck, softly, as a test to see if Derek would like it or not. Judging by the way Derek grinned against him even rougher, he guessed that he must have liked it. He bit him again, closer to his ear this time and a little harder then before. He licked the spot he just bit then moved to Derek's ear. He grabbed the ear lobe between his two canine teeth and pulled on it. He then kissed him, taking Derek off guard by trying to take control of the kiss. Stiles bit his tongue softly as he pulled backed to breath. Their foreheads pressed together and they both took the time to breath before kissing again.

Then there was a buzzing sound, as Stiles phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He tried to ignore it but it just kept buzzing and buzzing, sending the sensation of it to his groin and possibly Derek's too, seeing that they were pressed so close together. He pulled the phone out and saw it was a call from Scott. He went to press the little red phone button to hang up. "Answer it." Derek ordered, moving back down to Stiles chest.

Stiles held back a moan as he clicked the green button and held the phone to his ear. "H-Hello?" He said then gasped loudly right into the phone. He covered his mouth real quick, before swatting at Derek trying to get him to stop.

"Allison and Lyida are missing. No one has seen them since yesterday." Scott said freaking out. Stiles whole body was shaking as he tried to keep from making any strange sounds that might hint towards what was going on. "Can you get Derek and meet me outside the animal clinic? I think their disappearance might be connected to the murders." Scott said. Derek stopped and moved back into the other seat, wiping the bit of spit from the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah I can do that. Don't worry they probably just went shopping and forgot to tell anyone where they were going." Stiles said but Scott had already hung up on him. He grumbled and fixed his shirt and his seat before driving to the clinic. He was less then trilled to be interrupted yet again. He drove down the road, glaring at the street as he did so. If this turned out to be nothing he was going to be really pissed off. And he almost forgot he had to fix his mess with his dad. He wondered who he could talk into pretending to be his boyfriend. A few names popped into his head but he didn't think to hard about it at the moment. He was just to frustrated at the moment to think about anything.

…...

_Hello everyone and here is another update for you guys. Think of it as my Christmas gift from me to you. Please review as your gift to me in the name of holiday spirit. _

_So who do you guys think Stiles should have pretend to be his boyfriend. I don't want to use Danny, to many people use him because he's the only openly gay character on the show. _


	4. Chapter 4

As it turned out Scott was right, he wasn't just over reacting, Lydia and Allison really were missing and he was fearing for the worst. After all, all of the missing people and murders that had been happening lately all ad female victims. The age was varied from teenagers to woman in their mid forties. The police believed it to be the work of some sort of serial rapist, but with little to no evidence left behind at each crime scene, they had little clues to go on. After everything that's happened lately, Scott was quick to believe that the criminal behind this wasn't human, its like he had forgotten that people can be just as monstrous.

What ever was behind it, human or not, Scott was panicking and growing desperate. All he knew was someone took Allison, someone could be hurting her right now and he was helpless to find her at the current moment, they could be touching her and the thought of it made him ill. So he was asking, begging, Derek for his help. And Derek, with a glance over in Stiles direction, agreed.

So now Stiles sat in his jeep consumed with his lusting desires for the Alpha outside the last place Allison and Lydia were seen. Derek and Scott prowled around the place, sniffing out the girls' scent, the only light they had to use was the moon above their heads. Issac ended up helping as well, Scott had called him, he and Scott had become good friends but Stiles knew that he was still the best friend. After awhile, or at least it felt that was sitting there inside the jeep unable to help, Scott found their scent. He and the other two werewolves took off following it, leaving Stiles to follow the best he could in his jeep.

Stiles ended up losing sight of them as they disappeared somewhere within the trees and darkness. Stiles drove along the back roads hoping to see so much as a quick glimpse of any of them. His eyes were hardly focused on the road in front of him, everything was so dark out. Something slammed against the side of his jeep. He quickly hit the brakes and sat in his seat frozen. A few feet from his car lying flat on their back was a man. "Oh shit!" He cursed loudly and got out of his car.

He ran to the man's side. He was incredibly handsome, he was almost to perfect looking, even when laying on the pavement bleeding a little from his head. "Hey are you alright." Stiles asked kneeling down next to him. The man opened his eyes an stared directly at him, those eyes piercing into him like little dagger, they were so damn blue. The man then smirked and sat up.

"Well you did hit me with your car." The man leaned in and stared at him, his smirk growing a little wider. Stiles felt like something wasn't, there was even a tingling sensation of fear, maybe this guy hit his head a lot harder then he thought he did. His pupils dilated drastically. "You smell frustrated." He said he practically purred the words.

"Its been a rough couple of days, yeah I'm stressed out. But really are you alright?"Stiles asked, not noticing the word 'smell', but the man grabbed him and slammed him into the side of his jeep. The tip of his nose trailed down his neck and to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Stiles' eyes got wide and he quickly tried to shove him away but it didn't work.

"I'm not talking about that kind of frustration. You reek of it, amazing, so mouthwatering good. I don't think I've met anyone as sexually frustrated as you are, its funny, your covered in little marks but you're a virgin still. How perfect." He said and punched Stiles across the face, knocking him out cold. He took the teenager and put him in the back seat and got behind the driver seat.

The man looked back at the teenager, he normally didn't go for boys, he liked his woman (no matter the age). As a Incubus he had sex, with all sorts of woman, virgins were by far his favorite, but a sexually frustrated ones were a rare find, they were the sweetest and they made the cutest little faces when he killed them. He drove to where he took all of his victims and dragged the teenager inside. Stiles was just starting to wake up when he was tying him down. He want to see the look on his face when he realized what was happening.

Stiles opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, wasn't the fact he was tied up in some creepy dusty warehouse, or the sexy nameless Incubus, but it was Lydia and Allison gagged and tied up on the wall opposite to him that caught his attention. His eyes got wide and he looked around to see where he was, only to find that it cause him to panic a little more, he had no idea where this place was. The Incubus grabbed Stiles by his face and turned his head to look at him. "Your so lucky I'm not hungry right now, you're going to be the first one I eat." He teased and ran his tongue over his mouth.

Allison looked over at Stiles worried, she had secretly been cutting at her own binds, but the Incubus was never gone long. He loved to tease them, tell them exactingly what he planned on doing to them, he would lick the sides of their faces or their necks, sometimes he would kiss them, then talk about their boyfriends. He licked the corner of his mouth and pressed against Stiles, sniffing him. "Well this is interesting, I didn't notice it earlier, your frustration masked it, but the scent on your skin...its the Alpha's."

With this Allison and Lydia's eyes got wide and they just stared at him. Stiles whole face turned dark red. "I-It's not like that! He's just around me a lot, his scent rubbed on."

"Rubbed on is the perfect way of putting it. I can smell him here on you." He said and grabbed Stiles between his legs. Stiles quickly began kicking at him. The Incubus laughed and gagged him. Stiles quickly began to give muffled yells and shouts. "I'll be back for you later." He said and stood leaving the room. Allison quickly returned to cutting her ropes, she was close to being though, she began to cut faster. She broke free and rubbed her wrists. She pulled the gag from her mouth.

She went to untie Lydia, first pulling the gag from her mouth. "Hurry up and untie me before he gets back! Come on hurry!" Lydia whispered but you could hear the strain of a scream somewhere in the back of her throat. Allison quickly tried to untie her, but her knot was different she couldn't get it to come undone with just her fingers. She began to cut it. But she could hear the Incubus coming.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'll go get help I promise I'll be back." Allison said and quickly crawled to one of the windows, using the left over crates that were left behind, and escaped. Lydia stared at the window in shock at first, then it sunk it that she had been left behind. She began to kick around, trashing and failing about like a wild animal that was close to chewing off its own foot to get free.

Allison ran for Stiles jeep, the Incubus had been careless and forgotten the keys inside. She started it and drove down the road as fast as the jeep would allow. She drove to Derek's, she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. She screamed for Scott and only hoped he would hear her. But it was Jackson who heard her, he came out of the house, acting more pissed then worried. "What the hell happened to you! Where is Lydia?" He yelled.

"Some guy just, there's a warehouse. Where's Scott?" She said panting out of breath.

"He's looking for you and Lydia. Call him!" Jackson asked her and she shook her head. The Incubus had her phone. She ended up not having to, when the guys arrived. Scott wouldn't stop looking her over to see if she was okay, and kissing her. Derek stood behind Scott, and looked over at the jeep. He didn't see Stiles. Allison then began to explain everything that had happened, except how the jeep came into her possession.

She looked over a Derek, she wasn't able to look him in the eye, not with what she now knew. Somehow she got the feeling that Derek knew that she now knew, now she was wondering if Scott knew what was going on between them, maybe he could shed some light on this. Derek was breath heavily, glaring at her, waiting for her to say the word he didn't want to hear. "Stiles...he's there. I had to leave them...I had to leave them there. I'm sorry." She said and clung to Scott.

Derek eyes turned red and Peter walked out of the house, grinning that grin that got Derek even angrier. "Well if it helps at all. I was looking over some of the files, and I think I might know what our culprit is. If I'm right Stiles virtue is in danger, well it was in grate danger before, aren't I right Derek." Everyone but Allison and Derek looked confused by this. The expressions on their faces got a chuckle from Peter. "Oh so they don't know do they, well I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, so why don't I just inform you little pups just what it is we're dealing with. Its a Incubus, pretty much the male form of a Succubus. I'm not sure how to kill it yet, but I figure its the same as pretty much everything else."

"That means we rip it to shreds." Derek snarled, his teeth sharp and long and his eyes getting even redder.

…...

_Wasn't going to give this bitch much of a story_

_Gave it to it anyways. _

_Why_

_Because I wanted to do it and I though an Incubus would be fun. Everyone does the female form, the Succubus, and well I like my male demons and such sooo yeah._

_Review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Not much is known about the Incubus, as Peter soon found out. From what he read an Incubus doesn't kill, it just has sex with woman (they didn't seem t be that into men but bisexual ones do exist). The creature wasn't affected by exorcises or holy objects, like most demons, so they were going to have to rip it to shreds. Derek kept pacing back and forth in front of him. He had wanted to go right after the thing but the others wanted to learn more about this thing, find it weakness. Peter looked up from the laptop. "Will you stop your damn pacing! I'm trying to read." Peter snapped at Derek and rolled his eyes.

Derek growled at him loudly and left the room to pace somewhere else. Peter returned to staring at the computer screen. He read on, apparently an Incubus only slept with woman in order to impregnate them with a child, the child would be a cambion (whatever that that was). Peter wondered why this one was killing the woman after. He read on looking for what its weakness was, it had to have one, sadly as he finished reading all it had on the creature was stupid worthless fun facts. They were different from their female counterpart, the succubus, they went for more then just virginity (turns out the virgin thing was just like a fetish then anything else, something they liked but not aimed for).

"Well I found little to nothing about that thing. Apparently they aren't really all that dangerous, they usually don't cause problems are draw attention to themselves. That and all I can really find is religious stuff about them, as its hard to tell just how true that stuff is. You guys better just attack this thing." Peter said shutting the laptop down and closing it. Derek snarled loudly, pissed that they had wasted so much time, reading up on worthless junk. He and his pack, set out for the warehouse.

Stiles sat there looking out the window that hours before, Allison disappeared out of. He wondered if she found them and bringing help. He was growing worried and Lydia hadn't stop staring at him almost this whole time. "So you and Derek, what exactly is going on between you two?" She finally asked, the question had been on her mind for awhile now and she waited to know before she possibly died. Stiles looked over at her, its not like the things he's done with Derek removed how he felt about her, so this question was more then just awkward for him.

He couldn't really lie and say that there weren't some sort of strange feelings there for Derek, feelings that went beyond lust and desire. He wasn't sure if it was love or what, it was just plain confusing at this point. Stiles opened his mouth to try to explain the best he could but the Incubus walked back in. He smiled and got down next to Stiles, he ran his fingers over some of the bite marks and hickeys. "So how did it feel when he did this to you? Well you can for get all about that because I'm going to get you to feel even better, I'm going to love hearing your voice scream for him to help you, I'm going to fuck you, I'm so hungry right now." He said, kissing over the marks, covering Derek's scent with his own. Stiles jerked away from him, the ropes that bound him did not allow him to move that far from him.

The Incubus grabbed him by his jaw and he turned his head to face him. "Don't bother trying to look away from me. Looking away won't change what I'm about to do to you. That bitch's escape just signed your death certificate, I have enough time to fuck you, kill you, and get out of here before your little werewolf. If this ends up taking more time then I want my last meal to be fucking worth it." He cut Stiles down and dragged him out of the room.

"No let me go! There's no way you'll get away with this!" Stiles screamed and struggled but his wrists were still bond together. The incubus laughed and glared down at him, grabbing him into another room where there was nothing but a dirty mattress on the floor, it was stained in blood. He threw Stiles onto the mattress and snarled. He pulled his shirt over his head and pinned Stiles down.

"I've been getting away with this for a very long time. I'm good at it, I enjoy it, that's why I do and that's why I'll keep doing it." He said and kissed him on the mouth, his tongue forced its way inside and it explored every little crevasse there was to be found. Stiles struggled against him as he felt that tongue actually go down into his throat. Then as if things weren't bad enough, something strange started to happen. His body felt warm, like his blood was boiling in a bad but disturbingly wonderful way. "You know what you're really going to hate...the fact that you're actually going to enjoy yourself when I screw you. That's the bonus of being what I am." He said in his ear and licked up the side of his face.

Stiles shook his neck. "There is no fucking way I'm going to like this! No way, not going to happen!" He said then let out a loud gasp as the creature sucked on his Adam's apple. The front of his shirt was ripped over and the Incubus sucked, nipped and kissed as his skin, going all the way down to his waist. Stiles bit his lip, trying to keep himself from getting aroused, he had to keep telling him self that 'this doesn't feel good'. The Incubus undid his zipper and pulled Stiles jeans down.

"Has he touch you here yet. Has he sucked you, licked you here, I'm going to do things to you that he hasn't had the chance to. I wonder what kind of face he'll make you when he finds you here covered in sperm and blood. How could I kill you? Should I kill you the same way I killed all those woman, should I choke you, no I don't think I'll do that. I want to make you bleed, maybe I'll rip your skin off your bones, no I want him to be able to see your face. I think I'll just rip your heart out and leave out for him to take, it'll be the only think he'll be able to have of you." He said the whole time with his hand around Stiles erection, jerking him off.

"He'll kill you." Stiles hissed and shamefully gave a moan. The Incubus laughed and ran his tongue over Stiles mouth.

The pack reached the warehouse and they entered though the same window that Allison escaped though. Jackson went straight for Lydia, he untied her. Derek snarled and grabbed her by her arm before Jackson could take her out the window. "Where is Stiles?" He snarled and Lydia stared at him her eyes all wide and her make up was run down her face. All she did was point out the door.

The Incubus stood from the dirty mattress and looked towards the door. "Your damn friends are here already, that's a shame. This isn't over." He growled and grabbed Stiles by his throat and punched him across the face, splitting his lip and knocking him out cold. He then fled out the window.

Derek came flying into the room, angry as hell, looking for the one who had caused all of this. His eyes went to Stiles and he began to shank with rage. He could smell the Incubus scent all over him. "Stiles." He said and went to his side, he tore the ropes off and fixed Stiles clothes before anyone could see him like that. Scott was next to enter the room, by the time he did Stiles was in Derek's arms, the blood smirked across his face. Derek had tried to clean him up.

"Is he alright." Scott asked, he could smell the creature's scent and Derek's anger. Derek glared at him his eyes were still red. He shoved Scott with his shoulder when he walked past him. He didn't say a word to anybody as he walked out of the building. Only Allison and Lydia knew why he was acting the way he was. The two girls looked over at each other then out the door as Derek carefully placed Stiles into the passenger seat of his car. Without saying anything to his pack Derek drove off, leaving them to stare at each other clueless.

Erica however crossed her arms over her chest and popped one hip out to the side and she gave a smirk. She didn't say anything to her pack members, but she walked over to Allison and Lydia. "Why don't we step outside and have some harmless lady talk to get your minds off all this. I know let's talk about shoes...yeah shoes." She said taking them outside, she hopped that the guys wouldn't eavesdrop on them if they thought they were talking about something they found as boring as shoes, men would never understand the joy that was shoes. But Erica wanted details and she wanted them now. Derek and Stiles together, she honestly could say she really wasn't all that surprised, she still didn't think that it would ever happen.

…...

_Wow even using the name Erica or having to hear it is strange. My name is Erika and I'm not used to hearing my name unless its directed at me. Erika isn't all that common in my kinda small town. Ps: I love that chick, her and Boyd should have babies (they would have the cutesiest little puppies) _

_But anyways thank you guys for reading. I love all of you and I love reading the wonderful reviews you guys leave. Oh and on a side note I have it down between two people to pretend to be Stiles boyfriend. Isaac or Jackson. So please review also does anyone have any name ideas for my bastard of an Incubus. _


	6. Chapter 6

The Incubus found a hotel and rented a room. He sat at the foot of the bed, running his tongue over his lips. He did not fancy men at all; he liked women. He has only ever kissed women, has only ever had sex with women, and he''s only ever killed women. But now every fiber of his being craved the body and blood of that one boy. A sexually frustrated virgin, now that was something he didn't find that often nowadays. He really missed the old days back when everyone was ashamed of their sexual desires, back then sexually frustrated virgins were everywhere. Now people were so relaxed when it came to sex compared to then and he hated it.

He wasn't about to let what could possibly be the best meal of his life escape to get laid by some Alpha wolf. He wasn't lying when he said "this wasn't over", things were far from over. He would get that boy and take him, but what he would enjoy the most would be killing him and watching how it would rip the werewolf apart. The caused him to give a shiver in delight. That body under him, his screams of pain, the smooth soft feeling of his skin, the beautiful red of his blood splashed across the sheets, feeling his mouth with his tongue, and watching the light of life fade from his eyes.

The thought of doing everything to that boy and his suffering caused him to grow aroused. He laid back on his bed, sliding his pants down to his ankles. He didn't wear underwear; in fact he would walk around naked if he could, but people were still uptight about that. He ran his tongue over his hand, masturbating always felt better when it wasn't dry. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked, taking his time, unlike most human males. He pictured the boy in his mind, seeing him screaming, pleading for his werewolf mate. It was such a beautiful sound, maybe even angelic.

He let out a moan and after a while he came. He stared at the white sticky mess, spreading his fingers and looking at it. He then laughed and cleaned his hand off on the blanket. He was tired now, he had to sleep now. The Incubus crawled into the hotel bed, even though the sheets and blankets had been washed, he could smell the sex on it. Mostly men and women, you could always tell the genders and people who were together, especially if they were in that stupid useless emotion called love. He fell asleep growling softly, his hunger growing.

Derek took Stiles back to his house, sneaking him though his bedroom window before the teenager's father could notice that his son didn't come home. Stiles began to wake up. He quickly sat up gasping loudly. Derek placed his hand on his shoulder. "Stiles it's alright, you're in bed at your house. You're safe", he said, and Stiles looked around just to be sure. Derek felt sick, he could smell that thing all over Stiles skin, it was like that creature was purposely trying to cover his scent. He grabbed Stiles held him against his chest, he guessed this would be considered a hug.

Stiles wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into his shirt. He pressed against him and breathed lightly. "Derek I'm alright," he said, but Derek could hear that he was lying to him. It just caused him to squeeze a little tighter. He laid Stiles down on the bed. Stiles needed to sleep in order to recover from everything that happened to him today. He went to leave so Stiles could rest, but the teenager grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Don't leave," Stiles said, and pulled him back. Derek allowed himself to be pulled.

"You know I can't stay here. Your father..."

"Derek I really don't care if he finds you and me together right now. I really don't," he said pulling him even closer. Stiles knew that if Derek really wanted to leave he would have just left already, at least that was what the little voice in his head was telling him. With a last pull, Derek was sitting next to him on his bed. Derek pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor. He crawled under the covers, and because the bed wasn't really made for more then one person, had to press close against him. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and pressed against him.

They spent the whole night asleep like that. Scott thought about checking on him, but thanks to Allison's newfound knowledge of what was going on between Stiles and Derek, she distracted him for the night to keep him at bay. She knew that those two would need their alone time together.

Morning came and Stiles woke up first, or at least that's what he thought. He opened his eyes, finding that Derek was still in his bed with him. He could have sworn that Derek would have left after he had fallen asleep. He could hear his dad downstairs getting around, he wasn't exactly the quietest person in the world. Stiles looked at Derek's face, his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly.

"Hey, you need to wake up." Stiles whispered, feeling the arm around his waist get tighter.

"I am awake," he said, and pulled him close, kissing him once, softly and quickly. He got out of the bed, grabbing his jacket off the floor and sliding it back on. Stiles sat up and got out of his bed, he grabbed the front of Derek's jacket pulling him closer and kissing him. "I need to go. I want you to head over to my house as soon as you can." He told him and was gone out the window before Stiles could stop him.

Stiles father walked in shortly after Derek left. "Stiles about your...your boyfriend coming over. I got a day off this Tuesday, he could come over for dinner." The Sheriff said, still very uncomfortable about the whole situation. He then saw his son's split lip and a bruise on the side of his face. He stared at the mark. "What happen to your face?" He asked.

"Scott and I were practicing Lacrosse, and we weren't wearing helmets," he lied. It wasn't like he could be honest with his father anymore. He hated having to lie to him, lying about the bruise and who he was really seeing. He knew very well he couldn't tell his father about Derek. Derek was older than him, and his dad would flip out. After all, he had gotten Derek arrested, He and Scott had said that he was the one who was trying to kill them when they were trapped in the high school. Any father in his right might would lose it if they found out that their child was dating someone they thought was a criminal.

"Stiles you need to wear the helmet, they aren't there just for show," his father told him. Stiles nodded and after a bit more awkward small talk his father left for work. Stiles got into the shower and let the cool water run down his skin, letting it chill him to the bone before he turned the heat up. He dried off and looked at himself in the mirror, at the marks left by both Derek and the Incubus. He touched the ones on his neck. He wished that he knew something about make-up so he could try to cover these up a little.

He got dressed and grabbed a piece of toast before heading out the door. His jeep wasn't there and he grumbled, he went and grabbed his bike. Unlike Scott who could take his bike all the way to Derek's up and down hills and still be ready to go and kick some ass, Stiles was ready to pass out. Those hills were almost the death of him. He didn't understand why no one dropped his jeep off last night. He peddled his bike up the last hill and fell off of it when he reach the top.

Everyone was there already; Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia, and Derek's pack. Peter was sitting in front of the laptop, reading about who knows what. Peter was the first to greet Stiles. "Its about time you got here. Derek's upstairs, go ahead." He said smirking. Stiles went to go upstairs but Erica grabbed him and pulled him into what used to be the dining room. She smirked at him.

"You little slut give me all the details right now! How big was it?" She asked and Stiles stared at her confused. She poked at the hickeys, as if to point out what she was talking about. Stiles covered his neck with both hands and blushed, great now she knew too. How long before everyone knew what was going on? "So tell me, how is he? Well equip or what? Come on Stiles don't be so stingy."

"Erica even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!" Stiles said under his breath so no one would hear him. She laughed and looked him right in the eyes.

"So you haven't see it yet. Wait that means you and him haven't had sex yet. Well that sucks I wanted more details then just the kiddy pants rubbing stuff." She said shrugging her her shoulders, disappointed in the lack of action.

"Hey you can't tease me, you're a virgin too!" Stiles pointed out and she started to laugh again but it then changed to anger.

"You think that just because I wasn't the prettiest, that because I had seizures, that I was a virgin. God how wrong you are! My sex drive had always been there, and just because I may not have looked the part back then doesn't mean anything. Men see that type of girl and they think about just how easy she would be. So I fell for a few sweet words, so he never called back or so much as looked at me. The point is that I'm not a virgin while you are." She turned and left the room and stormed from the house. Boyd followed after her after looking in Stiles' direction. Stiles just went up the stairs to find Derek.

…...

_I picked a name for the Incubus its Mavrick, I like the way it rolled off my tongue, sounds evil and sexy enough I thought. I just wanted to give a shout out to _**shinedownlvr4eva **_for editing this for me. She got it done so quickly, I must say I'm really impressed. So thank you very much. _

_As for Stiles pretend boyfriend, I'm still not sure. But please review. _


	7. Chapter 7

Derek was in his room, standing by the window, looking at it. Boyd and Erica were in front of the house. She was mad about something, but he didn't care enough to eavesdrop on them. If they were having problems, they would have to fix them on their own. He listened to the sound of footsteps come up the stairs. He could tell that it was Stiles just by the way they moved. Stiles opened the door and looked over at him from over his shoulder.

"What did your father say? I left before I could hear," Derek asked. Stiles sighed, was Derek really that worried about this? He wouldn't let his dad try to get him sent to jail again. He would think of some way out of this mess. He wasn't worried about the Incubus, he believed Derek scared the thing off, possibly to a new hunting ground. He didn't like the thought of that thing out there killing women, but it was better than having it after him .

"He wants to have dinner. Tuesday, cause it's his day off."

"Today is Sunday, you only have two days to fix this Stiles. You fix this and I'll deal with the Incubus. We need to get this all taken care of."

"You don't have to go and make it sound like its some sort of mafia business. It's just you killing a demon thingy and me having to lie to my father about whatever sort of relationship we're having. Oh god this is like a horrible mafia movie. Oh god I'm playing the chick role, that sucks." Stiles said rambling a bit. Derek leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him against him with force. His free hand took Stiles by the back of the head. Taking him in that over done movie style kiss, and to top it all off he even dipped him backwards, which Stiles had to ruin the moment by flailing his arms around because he thought he was falling.

Stiles kissed him back when he realized he wasn't actually falling. He still wasn't a fan of being dipped backwards like some over romanced damsel; he was a man and this just wasn't masculine at all. Derek stood him back up and moved him towards the bed. He pushed him down onto it and kissed along his neck. Stiles smelt just of himself at this moment; every time he showered, he washed away Derek's scent or any other scents that might be on him. Derek didn't even notice how he was used to always smelling himself on the teenager. It felt strange when he didn't.

"Everyone is downstairs, they'll know something is up if we take much longer." Stiles said as Derek shoved him down softly on his back. Stiles softly bit his neck and ear, smirking playfully. He guessed the others could wait just a little while longer. He pulled his shirt over his head, kissing Derek, running his tongue over his teeth, pressed against him at the groin and rolled his hips against him. So maybe the Incubus was right, maybe he was just a little bit sexually frustrated. It wasn't anything that he couldn't fix.

Derek ground their hips together. The friction from their clothes made their skin raw and hot. Stiles was trying to keep quiet; werewolves and their hearing could be a bit of a problem, but it felt amazing even if it was just through clothes. He couldn't help but to breath heavily and moan softly.

Meanwhile downstairs Issac and Scott sat next to each other, waiting for the two upstairs to finish their talking. "I wonder what they're talking about?" Scott asked. Normally, he would have just eavesdropped, but something in the back of his head told him that it wouldn't be that great of an idea, and for once he actually decided to listen to that little voice.

"Maybe Derek is trying to find out more details about the Incubus so he can find it and kill it." Issac said looking up. He wasn't one for eavesdropping, so he was focusing his hearing everywhere but up there. He was also afraid that Derek would get angry if he listened in.

"The thing fled, it probably isn't anywhere near here. Why would he still care, its not his problem anymore, we got everyone back." Scott asked, Something was up with Derek, but he just didn't know what, and it worried him. He growled and stood up. He wasn't going to sit around here all day waiting for Derek to bark orders at him like he was one of his betas. "I'm leaving, could you go and make sure he didn't do anything to Stiles for me. I don't think he killed him or anything but they've been up there for awhile now."

Issac hated the idea of actually going up there and walking into the room. But Scott was giving him that look, the 'your my friend so can you please do this one thing for me and I'll love you forever' look. Damn those expressive eyes and that adorable puppy dog look. He just couldn't say no to a look like that. With a sigh he agreed. Scott left and one by one people began to follow. They had plans to do and weren't going to wait around. Issac went up the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest. Derek was a scary guy.

He made it to the top and that's when he heard the first moan. He froze, he thought the worst right away, Derek was actually killing Stiles. He never thought it would happen, but then there was another moan. Issac knew Scott would never forgive him if he let his best friend get killed, but Derek, Scott was his friend but Derek was the Alpha. He took a breath and held it, he quickly started down the hall and flung the door open.

His eyes went wide. Derek and Stiles were on the bed, together, half way undressed. They looked over at Issac, Stiles whole face turned red, almost as red as Derek's eyes. "Oh my god. I'm sorry, I'll just leave," Issac said and he went to flee. Derek grabbed him and yanked him back into the room. Issac instinctively curled up in a ball and waited.

"Issac relax I'm not going to hurt you, that is, if you can be quiet about what you just saw." Derek growled and Issac nodded his head.

"I didn't see anything."

"Good." Derek said and he looked over at Stiles. The teenager could see that there was a plan forming somewhere in his head. Derek looked back over at Issac. "Actually there is something you could do for Stiles and I. You see his father wants to meet his boyfriend, but lets face it, its not like Stiles can really introduce me to his dad as his boyfriend. That would not go well. So this Tuesday you are going to pretend to be his boyfriend."

"What? Why?" Both Stiles and Issac asked at the same time. They looked over at each other.

"Did you have a better idea Stiles. Issac knows now and we needed a plan so I made one. Now all we have to do his focus on killing that Incubus." Derek said, glaring at Issac until he agreed. Stiles grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it back on. Derek left the room to go get everyone back, leaving Issac and Stiles alone.

Issac felt so awkward. "So umm how long have you guys been dating?" He asked trying to make simple small talk.

"We're not really dating. I don't know if what we're going is really considered dating, I don't know. We did go to a fast food place if that counts." Stiles said and they entered into a long awkward silence. Issac shifted uncomfortably, how did he get himself into this, that's right Scott asked him for a favor. Curse you Scott.

"About this Tuesday...if you really need my help, I'll help. But I'm not going to kiss you, just throwing that out there, I'll hold your hand but that's it." Issac said and Stiles rubbed his forehead.

"Just wonderful. I guess I'll pick you up Tuesday." Stiles said, his face still red with blush.

…...

_So I decided to go with Issac. He made more sense to me then Jackson did. Thanks again to_shinedownlvr4eva _for editing __. Well I'm not feeling good, I hope I don't have to call into work cause that would really suck. I might if I don't feel better. If that does happen I'll work on a update. _

_I got season one for Christmas from my best friend so I'm super happy right now. I actually want to do a few youtube videos for TeenWolf. They will be like a musical parody, but first I need to see if I can find a cardboard cut out of the actor who plays Derek, a wig and some guy clothes to make me look like Stiles, and a proper camera to tape this. _

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

The Incubus sat at the bar, a common place to find his kind (both the males and the females). He held a drink in his hand and watched a girl walk in with two of her friends. She was the only one with keys, the designated driver he subsumed. Her eyes flashed over to him, blue, his favorite. He smiled at her and she after dancing with her friends walked to where he was sitting to order a water. She took the seat next to him and was trying to hard not to look at him.

He finally gave her a smile, he could tell right away what her type was, she liked them with blue eyes and curly hair, a serious man, she wasn't one for the funny guys, formal and proper, the perfect gentleman, not the type of man a woman would find at a bar, foolish woman. He looked at her, he could not resist the urges he felt. "Hello Miss. My name is Mavrick, and you might be?" He asked holding out his hand. She took his hand and he kissed the top of it.

"Emily...I'm Emily." She said, instantly nervous and at the same time rather excited someone was showing her interest. Her face filled with blush, it was easy to talk her into having a drink then two. After awhile he walked her to her car, a classy little black one, he wasn't sure what the model or year was, he didn't know much about cars. She fiddled with her keys, giggling. "It was nice talking to you." She said. Mavrick cupped the side of her face and leaned in to kiss her.

He claimed her mouth and moved both of his hands to the side of her face. She melted into him, she was sweet. He pulled away and looked at her face, her cheeks were pink. He smiled and broke her neck, letting her body fall from his hands. Laughing, he plucked the keys from her purse. "Thanks for the ride Emily." He said unlocking the door. Mavrick stole one last kiss before getting inside her car and taking off down the road.

He drove back into town and using his sense of smell, started tracking his prey. He never let a victim get away. He would get the boy and those two young ladies that got away. He would get them and he would taste their blood. He wanted the boy first, the virgin, the sexually frustrated one.

Stiles was a tricky one to track, his scent was literally damn near everywhere. He was able to find the boy's house. He waited outside, watching and waiting. The boy's father was home, he could smell just how lonely the man was, he almost pitied the poor bastard. He waited until nightfall came. The boy's father left almost as soon as Stiles returned home after getting his jeep back. Mavrick snarled, he wasn't alone in that car. Another teenager was there with him, a werewolf. He watched carefully, the werewolf wasn't the Alpha, he could tell from the way he smelled.

Stiles parked his jeep outside, pulling out the key and unbuckling his seat belt. "So Derek told you to stay the night...why?" Stiles asked, looking over at Scott. They hadn't spent the night at each others houses since he had to chain him up on his first full moon, and that hardly counted. This didn't count either because Scott was being told to.

"I lied, he didn't. I just wanted to know what the hell is going on with him. I sent Issac up there to see what was going on, but he won't tell me anything. What's going on?"

Stiles was surprised that Scott even noticed something was up (besides his own dick). Stiles got out of his jeep. A part of him wanted to tell Scott everything that was going on, another part of him actually found it a bit exciting leaving him in the dark. He couldn't even imagine how Scott would react, he was curious but not enough to let him in on his relationship. Scott would just have to find out all on his own. "I have a frozen pizza if your hungry." Stiles said avoiding the question.

"Stiles what did you guys talk about?" Scott asked walking into the house after him. Stiles pulled out the pizza and started preheating the oven. Stiles left the pizza on the counter and walked into the living room, pretty much walking away from Scott's question, he wasn't going to answer him. The oven beeped letting them know it was heated up and ready to go. Stiles shoved the pizza inside and set the timer. "Stiles you can tell me, you know that right." Scott said.

"It was just about the Incubus." Stiles told him but Scott gave him that look, he knew he was lying, he just didn't know why. It had to be something big if he didn't want to tell him about it. "I have the pizza in the oven, you can go pick a movie, I'm going to get some sweat pants or something on." Stiles said walking to his room as Scott looked over the movie collection.

Stiles got changed into something more comfortable and he heard the timer go off. He went to go downstairs, but something grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. He was dragged out side bedroom window and thrown into the back of some car. Mavrick looked in at him, smiling. "I told you this wasn't over." He said, getting into the driver's seat. He sped off, looking for a new place to do what he had set out to do. Rape and murder the boy.

Scott got the pizza out of the oven when Stiles didn't come back downstairs. "Hey the pizza is done. I picked a movie. Stiles?" Scott yelled up the steps, but the house was quiet, unusually so. He walked upstairs and looked in Stiles room, seeing his clothes on the floor, but not his friend. He looked in a few other rooms before he realized that Stiles wasn't there. He stood there, wondering where he could have gone. He looked outside and saw the jeep was still there.

Scott got a really bad feeling and a scent filled his nose, it was the scent that was on Allison after she escaped. It was the scent of the Incubus. Scott cursed and sent Derek a text. 'Incubus took Stiles.' He left the house to try to follow the scent.

Derek got into his car after receiving the text message from Scott. His pack watched him take off without a single word. Erica crossed her arms and leaned against Boyd's chest. "That Incubus doesn't even realize that he's already dead." She said, a small smile forming. Boyd wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. She quickly lost interest in Derek, the Incubus, and Stiles. She went upstairs, taking Boyd with her. Isaac stood there, waiting, worrying. He hoped that Stiles would be alright. Scott would be so upset if anything were to happen to him. He almost went after Derek but he knew he couldn't keep up with that car.

Derek and Scott met up outsides Stiles home. He grabbed him and slammed him against the door. "How the hell did you allow that thing to take him, right under your own nose! How in the world did you not notice!" He growled in his face, his fangs long and sharp. Scott snarled back at him.

"He went upstairs! I was picking out a movie." Scott explained. Derek re-slammed him against the door giving a another loud growl.

"That's no excuse for letting your best friend get kidnapped! You really need to get your act together Scott, if you keep this shit up you're going to get yourself or someone else hurt or worse you'll get them killed! Did you ever think about that!" Derek yelled, letting him go. Scott glared at him.

"Of course I think about that. I think about it all the time."

"No you don't Scott! Whenever Stiles has needed you...you haven't been there, like tonight, he needed you and you because you can't focus, he's in danger right now. Now get in the car, we're going to find him before that damn Incubus can lay a single finger on him." Derek said, anger and rage fuming off of him in heat waves. Scott got into the car with him.

"Since when did you care about what happens to Stiles. He's my best friend not yours." Scott childishly said looking out his window. Derek started the car, rolling the window down so he could follow the scent trail.

"Scott..." He growled and the teenager looked over at him.

"Yeah?" Scott growled.

"I'm fucking Stiles." He said and sped down the road.

…...

_Okay to the guest review from Vincent, you have the same name as my brother, and that totally freaked me out. This is the last thing I would want my brother reading of mine. But thanks for telling I'm spelling Isaac's name wrong. I'll work on fixing it. _

_Ps. Derek was just messing with Scott, He and Stiles had not gone all the way yet. Just letting you know._

_Had a dream Pluto (the mini planet) got pregnant so it became a real planet again cause only real planets could get pregnant or get another planet pregnant. _

_Please review you guys _


	9. Chapter 9

Mavrick drove to the middle of nowhere, no buildings, no lights, no people to hear the screaming. He would have liked to use an actual bed, but he knew he didn't have time for that, surely the werewolf had realized by now that he had taken the human. If the werewolf knew, then it was only a matter of time before the Alpha knew and started hunting him down. He would have to work quickly. He parked the car and dragged Stiles out of it, taking him into the trees.

He threw him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs to make sure that he stayed down. "I'm not going to waste my time talking and going on and on about what I'm going to do and how I'm going to do it. This time I'm just going to do it." He said. It was like he loved the sound of his own voice, even when he said he wasn't going to waste time, he still managed to talk a lot.

"Did you not learn the first time? Derek will find me and this time he'll be sure to kill you." Stiles said. Mavrick grabbed the back of his head and slammed his head down into the ground. He then grabbed Stiles by his wrists and held them above his head in one hand. He snarled and pulled at Stiles pants, yanking them down, and tossing them to the side. Stiles kicked his legs, trying to get the creature off of him. Mavrick snarled at him and grabbed his face; he couldn't have the brat struggling so much.

He kissed him, that's how he's able to calm his victims and keep them from moving, that's how they actually enjoy it, his saliva had some sort of hormone in it. Stiles struggles got weaker and slowly before he finally found no will to even try. His eyes glazed over and he tried to fight the kiss but it seemed impossible. He tugged at the waistline of Stiles underwear, pulling them down to his knees.

Stiles glared at him, he really wished Derek would hurry up and save him. Mavrick ran his hand between his legs, rubbing his balls a few quick times. "Looks like he's not going to make it in time to save you." He whispered in his ear, then softly sucked on the side of his neck.

"He'll be here and you'll regret this." Stiles hissed.

"Sure he will, just admit it, he won't make in time." He said pressing his fingers inside him, three of them all at once. Stiles clenched his jaw at the intrusion, holding in his scream, he didn't want to give the bastard the satisfaction. Mavrick smirked and chuckled, thrusting his fingers in and out. He pulled his fingers out and began to undress himself, completely naked he flipped Stiles onto his stomach, taking one of his arms and bending it behind his back. He licked the back of his neck and pressed against him, Stiles began to struggl again but Mavrick would only bend his arm some more. Derek slammed into the Incubus, snarling, jaws snapping. Scott grabbed Stiles and took him to Derek's car.

Mavrick didn't stand a chance against the werewolf. He didn't have claws or fangs, he just had powers of seduction. Derek ripped his throat out with his teeth, his nails tore open his stomach, and he didn't stop there, he just kept attacking long after the Incubus was dead. Parts of Mavrick were everywhere, all Derek could smell was his blood, it was all over him. Scott stood behind him, keeping his distance, Derek was still ripping apart the body.

"Derek! Stiles is safe you can stop now." He told him but the Alpha turned towards him, his eyes red and breathing heavily, he smirked. Scott felt a chill go down his spine. Derek licked his lips and looked at what was left of Mavrick, there wasn't much, just blood, meat, organs, and bones.

"Bury him, I'm taking Stiles home." Derek growled and walked past him. He got into his car and stared at Stiles, looking to see if he was hurt. He grabbed him and held him against his chest, burning his face into his shoulder. "I thought I wasn't going to make it here in time." He said holding him tighter. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and smiled softly.

"I knew you would make it. Judging from the amount of blood your covered in, and getting on me, you killed that bastard right." Stiles asked, he felt Derek nuzzled against him, getting close as he could with their clothes on.

"Yeah I did." Derek said. Stiles was still pumped full of the hormone, Derek touching him like this was driving him mad, but he couldn't ask for sex right now, Derek was too tense. He was holding him so tightly, he was honestly worried about him, Stiles closed his eyes and hid his face in Derek's neck. Maybe what he felt towards Derek was more then lust, maybe there was something in there similar to love. He knew one thing, he loved the way he fit inside his arms, the way he felt so safe there.

"Derek lets get you home so you can clean off." Stiles said. Derek moved to get the car started. They left Scott there to clean up. It was Derek's way of punishing him for him allowing Stiles to get taken. He drove back to his house, taking Stiles inside with him. The pack looked over at him and Stiles. Erica let Boyd know about their relationship. He looked at Stiles and smiled nodding his head. Stiles guessed it was his way of letting him know he accepted their relationship. Isaac looked thankful he was alright, but he looked worried when he didn't see Scott.

"Stiles where's Scott? Is he okay?" He asked and Stiles nodded.

"He's cleaning up the mess." Derek told him and went upstairs. He cleaned off, leaving Stiles sitting on his bed. He returned to his room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Stiles' face turned red, as he looked him over. Derek saw him looking, and he could hear his heart beating hard in his chest. "Stiles..." He said and was instantly in front of him. He cupped his face in his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around him pulling him down on the bed. He slid his tongue into his mouth, tangling his fingers into his hair, then dragging them down his back, reaching for the towel. Derek slid his hands underneath his shirt, pushing the cloth up. "Derek." He gasped, he raised his hips up, pressing against him.

Derek pulled off Stiles shirt, kissing down his skin and moving down to his hips and he ran his tongue over the front of his pants. Stiles breath caught in his throat. Derek yanked his pants down along with his underwear. "Are you sure you want to do this." He asked, kissing along his waist and stomach.

"I want to, I really want to, but do you?"

"Are you really asking me if I want to have sex with you? Stiles you're an idiot." He said kissing him and unwrapping the towel from his waist. Stiles kissed him back, but was trying to sneak a peek at it, but then all he could hear was Erica's voice in his head asking him 'How big is it'. His brain kept repeating it, over and over. He tried to ignore it, he wasn't about to cock block himself.

He was breathing heavily and he ran his tongue over Derek's mouth. He felt their erections rub against each other, Derek wrapped is hand around them both and stroked him. Stiles moaned and bit his lower lip. He bucked his hips into his hand, rubbing against him rougher.

Meanwhile downstairs, a blood-covered-pissed-off Scott was storming though the door. Derek's pack looked at him and Isaac let out a sigh of relief that he was okay. Scott didn't look at any of them, not even Peter, who made a comment about his mother's good looks just to see if it would spark a reaction. It didn't, and Scott walked up the stairs, being as quiet as possible.

What Derek had told him couldn't be true, Stiles would have told him if he was sleeping with him, or the fact that he was gay or bi or whatever he was. There was no way that they were sleeping together; he couldn't even picture it. He heard the soft little moans coming from the room, and the mention of there being no condom, and Stiles complaining that he didn't want to wait, and Derek saying something along the lines of 'well too fucking bad', he thought they were just playing a joke on him, that's what he thought until he open the door and saw them both naked in bed.

Stiles looked over at him and quickly shoved Derek from the bed, the werewolf didn't budge. They both stared at Scott and Scott stared back his jaw hanging open. He then covered his eyes and let out a scream that sounded as if he was in vast amounts of physical pain. "Oh god, why wasn't the door locked?!" He yelled, eyes still covered and quickly leaving down the hallway.

Erica laughed as she watch Scott try to walk down the steps, trying with all is might to rub the image from his brain. Isaac followed after him, trying to comfort him by telling him how he found out. "Isaac what I saw was worse. Much...much...worse!" Scott said and he and Isaac left the house together, talking about ways they could remove the image from their heads.

Stiles got dressed, grumpy. Derek looked over at him. "You know you don't have to leave right?" Derek said, sitting naked on his bed. He grabbed Stiles by his arm and pulled him towards him. Stiles smirked and kissed him.

"Scott kinda ruined the mood. Besides its late, I have to beat my dad home. Maybe next time sexy-wolf." He laughed and kissed him one more time. Derek let his arm go and Stiles left.

Erica looked over at him. Stiles held his hands in front of him, like a Subway five dollar foot long commercial. He winked and she started to laugh. She did the same with her hands only a bit more longer. Stiles then felt a bit awkward and he left.

….

_Thank my editor for fixing this up for me. you're the best. But oh my lord, I did something rather bold. I asked a guy for his number. I never do that!_

_Only one little problem, I got his number, but I forgot to tell him what my name was cause I was so damn nervous. __

_I'm going to try and call him tomorrow. _

_Please Review _


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday came and Stiles drove to Derek's to pick Isaac up. Derek was waiting outside the door, his back to the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. Stiles got out of his jeep and walked up to him. "Don't worry sir I'll be sure he's home before ten." Stiles said as a joke and began to laugh. Derek grabbed the front of his shirt. Stiles smiled up at him, still laughing quietly under his breath.

Derek kissed him, running his tongue into his mouth. Isaac walked out the door, giving them one quick glance before going and getting into the jeep, without saying a word. Stiles pressed against him, grabbing his shirt. He kissed him forcefully and tugged at the hair on the back of his neck, Stiles then pulled away slightly. "I need to get going. Dinner with dad and everything, why don't you sneak by later and maybe we could try to you know." Stiles smirked and kissed him playfully.

He kissed him back and then sent him towards the jeep. "Just get it over with."

"Sheesh Derek you'll never get a taste of my Scooby snacks if you keep up with that attitude." He teased and walked away, getting in his jeep and sticking his tongue out at him. Derek just stared at him. He could hear his Uncle laughing inside. Isaac looked over at Stiles and shook his head.

"Scooby snacks?" He asked and Stiles laughed as he started his jeep up and drove off.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Stiles said, he drove to his house and warned Isaac that his dad might be a little uptight, and he would probably get twenty questioned. He parked his jeep and pulled out the key. He and Isaac walked inside. Isaac was nervous. He's met Stiles' dad before. He was nice enough then, but back then he wasn't pretending to be dating his son. Still despite his shaking nerves and his pounding, scared heart, he took Stiles' hand and walked in the house with him.

The Sheriff made spaghetti for dinner, nothing super fancy or spectacular, just noodles and canned sauce. The Sheriff looked over at them, his eyes stayed on Isaac, he couldn't help but notice how nervous the boy was. Something then clicked in his head, how did he not figure it out sooner. When he was holding Isaac after his father was murdered and Stiles was there when he escaped or released. He sat down in his chair. "Its alright for you two to sit down and eat." Sheriff said.

Isaac looked over at Stiles and let go of his hand. They sat down and the silence and awkward staring started. They ate and Stiles kept his head down looking at the food on his plate, he couldn't stand the silence much longer. "How was work yesterday?" Stiles asked and his father looked up from his plate.

"Some people camping in the woods found a huge bloody mess and called it in, but other then that it was a slow night." He said and stared back at Isaac, it seemed like he was trying to keep his distance from Stiles, like he didn't want to seem responsible for the fresh hickeys on Stiles neck. Maybe he was just trying to make a good first impression by not seeming over affectionate or something, the Sheriff couldn't be sure. He had been out of the dating loop far to long to understand.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?" The Sheriff asked. He wanted to help them relax around him. He didn't want future dinners to be as uncomfortable and awkward as this one. Isaac looked over at Stiles and waited for him to answer the question; he wanted to do as little talking as possible he was afraid if he spoke something would go horribly wrong.

"A week, about a week, isn't that right Isaac?" He said and looked over at him with a smirk. Isaac said nothing and nodded, looking back down at his plate and shoving a fork full into his mouth. The cop in him started to come out and just like Stiles had warned he began to twenty question them both. Stiles lied and made up stories on the spot. They finished eating and Isaac stood grabbing everyone's plate before anyone could stop him and rinsed them off in the sink. "You didn't have to do that Isaac." Stiles said.

"I know." He said and was about to wash them, Stiles grabbed his hand and softly pulled him away from the sink. Stiles took him into the living room and they sat on the couch. The Sheriff had rented a movie for them all to watch. He sat near them but not with them, Stiles put the movie in and sat back with Isaac and leaned against him, putting up a show for his father. Isaac, shifted uncomfortably but took Stiles hand and held it, entwining their fingers.

They watched the movie sitting like that, when it was over Isaac was more then ready to get out of there. He didn't want have to pretend any longer then he had to. He faked a yawn and stood from the couch. "Well its getting late, we should probably get me home." He said and Stiles stood up.

"Sure thing." He said grabbing his keys and they quickly tried to make it out the door but The Sheriff stopped them.

"Before you guys leave I would like a word with Isaac alone." He said standing from where he sat. Isaac looked at Stiles his eyes were wide, pretty much screaming 'don't leave me alone with him'. Stiles stared back at him and squeezed his hand.

"Sure I'll just go start the car." He said and quickly darted out the door leaving Isaac behind. He saw Derek standing in front of his jeep, arms crossed. Stiles quickly got him him. "What's my dad saying in there?" He asked.

Derek looked towards the house and listened. "Right now he's giving him the safe sex talk...now he's giving the 'if you hurt my child I hurt you' talk." Derek said and he continued to listen in on them. He then let out a low growl and he began to look grumpier then normal. Stiles stared at him wondering what was possibly going on inside his house. "Your dad wants him to come over again this Friday, Isaac is trying to get out of it..."

After a while Isaac came out the door. He walked to the jeep and got into the passenger seat. Derek kicked Isaac out of the seat, putting him in the back. Stiles drove them home and he had plan to just drop them off but Derek had other plans. Isaac got out of the jeep and rushed inside, to hide his face in his bed. Derek didn't get out, he looked over at Stiles telling him to drive. Stiles drove and went down the road. "Pull over there." Derek said and pointed. Stiles did what he was told, although he wasn't sure why. He normally would have made things a little more difficult.

They were alone at last, Derek reached over and leaned Stiles' seat all the way back and climbed on top of him and began to kiss him and touch him. Stiles didn't see the attack of affection coming, it took him a moment before he responded to him. He kissed back, moving to a more comfortable position, his legs were around Derek's waist, his arms were pulling at their clothes. "Do you have a condom this time?" Stiles asked, kissing his neck.

Derek nodded and pulled his shirt off. There was barely any room in the jeep for them to move around. He wished that they had more room. He helped Stiles out of his shirt and unbutton his pants, yanking them down. Undressing himself and Stiles had to be the hardest part of trying to do it so far. They kissed, their bodies pressed close together.

Their tongues rubbed together and he bit Stiles' lower lip before pressing their foreheads together breathing heavily. The windows began to fog up, breathing and kissing, and grinding their hips together. Foreplay proved to be the new hardest thing to do inside the jeep. "Derek hurry up." Stiles said taking Derek's hand and running his tongue over two of his fingers before putting them in his mouth, sucking.

Derek clenched his jaw and buried his face into Stiles neck. Stiles rolled his hips against him. He was secretly waiting for something to cock block him just like every other time. Derek pulled his fingers from Stiles mouth and moved his hand between Stiles legs and pressed at his hole. Stiles eyes went wide and he jumped in surprise. Derek kissed him and moved to his ear. "Relax." He growled and Stiles, grabbed the hair on the back of his neck.

He moved the fingers in deeper until they were all the way in, he moved them in and out. Stiles moaned, pulling Derek's hair even harder. He rolled his hips involuntary into him. Derek added a third finger and felt Stiles twitch. His heart was beating fast, but it was going even faster now that they were so close to actually doing it, hopefully with no interruptions. "Derek come on, more." He moaned. Derek kissed him roughly, using a bit of teeth.

Derek felt with his free hand, looking around trying to locate his pants, without having to part from the heated lustful kiss. He found them and he reached into the pocket, pulling out the condom that was hidden within his pocket. He tore the wrapper open and put it on.

…_.._

_Haha this time it is I who does the cock blocking. Well I give you a update and just so everyone knows, I finally called that guy last night, I left a voice mail asking him out to dinner (on me) this Friday and asked him to call me back and let me know if he's interested. So wish me luck. _

_He hasn't called back yet but hopefully I get it. _


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles raised his hips up so Derek could better position themselves, Derek grabbed the back of his knees and lifted his legs up. He pressed against him, his breath caught in his throat as he slid it in just a little. Stiles ran his tongue over his mouth and kissed him. "Derek come on." He moaned into the kiss, sliding his tongue back into his mouth.

Derek's whole body was shaking from holding back. He slid it further, digging his finger nails into Stiles' thighs. Stiles squeezed his eyes closed, giving a painful sounding grunt. He moved his lower body in a wave like motion, trying to get him to go deeper. Derek kissed down his neck, biting him roughly, nearly drawing blood. He bucked his hips against him, getting the rest of it in.

Stiles clenched his jaw together, this hurt more then he though it would. He dug his nails into Derek's shoulders, he didn't want him to move yet, he tried to relax. He sunk down into the seat, pulling Derek against him. "Stiles are you alright? Can I move?" He asked, his face nuzzled against his neck, he could feel Stiles pulse underneath his nose.

"Yeah...yeah go ahead go." He moaned. Derek shifted just a little to see how Stiles would react, his whole body gave a jolt towards him, the nails in his shoulders dug deeper, and Stiles made a sound of pleasure. Derek rolled his hips against him he wanted it and he would kill who ever interrupted them. He moved moving in and out of him slowly waiting for Stiles to get used to the feeling. "Oh my god!" the nails broke skin now.

Derek growled and moved faster, tapping into the natural speed werewolves possessed. Stiles moaning was so loud it was close to screaming. Derek ran his tongue over his neck, Stiles want panting for air. They were both breathing heavily, the jeep was getting hotter and hotter, fog clung to the widows and sweat formed on their skin.

Stiles whole body was reacting to him, shivering, getting goosebumps when he did something he really liked. "Derek...holy shit harder." Stiles moaned and ran his nails down his arms. He was shaking from the pleasure, it was like a warm sensation that started everywhere and got more intense the longer they did it. Derek moved against him harder, his erection hit against his prostate making the sensation even more intense.

The jeep shook with each trusting motion. Derek's hand moved between Stiles' legs grasping his balls, rubbing them before stroking along his shaft. Derek's thumb rubbed small circles, on the head, getting goosebumps all over Stiles arms, legs, and the back of his neck. Stiles moaned his name, his breathing had became quick uneven pants and gasps for air.

Meanwhile not far from where the jeep was parked Chris Argent and his daughter were wondering the woods doing some more training. He saw the shaking jeep as he and Allison made it to the top of a leaf covered hill. Allison quickly became very uncomfortable and she took a few steps backwards. "Dad we should head home." She said, know just what was going on inside that jeep.

Her father on the other hand did not. A hand slapped against the driver's side window, the finger tips pressing forcefully against the glass. The hand slid down, smearing away the fog in that area. Chris then heard a loud scream come from the jeep, followed by the name Derek. Because of the fact he was a hunter he thought the worse and readied his crossbow.

Allison grabbed his arm, yanking the bow down so it was aimed at the ground. "Dad its not what you think. Trust me its not." She said and pulled his sleeve trying to get him to leave, trying to save Stiles from the embarrassment of having her father shoot and arrow into Derek in the middle of them having sex, everything would have gone to hell after that. Another sound came from the jeep, a loud moan, one that Chris knew every well wasn't of pain.

He looked over at his daughter. "Do I even ask?" He said and she shook her head.

"Trust me you're better off not knowing." She said and they turned and went to head home, leaving the shaking jeep behind them. Allison quickly sent Scott a text message letting him know what her and her father found.

Derek rolled his hips against him, panting. "I'm close." He growled burying his face into Stiles neck, Stiles hand slid into his hair, arching his back against him. Derek pumped his hand faster, he already knew Stiles was closer to coming then he was. Stiles moaned and he couldn't hold it in and he came into Derek's hand. Derek came after one last rolling motion of his hips. They laid naked against each other breathing heavily.

Stiles pressed his face into Derek's neck, softly biting him. Derek softly pushed him back into the seat. "We should get you home before your dad thinks something is wrong." He said, Stiles leaned upward and kissed him. He didn't want to go home yet, he wanted to stay there with Derek. Derek kissed him back before moving into the passenger seat and getting his clothes back on, tossing the used condom out the window. Derek looked over at him. "What?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel all that romantic, just fucking then taking you home. It feels more like a booty call then anything." Stiles said pulling his shirt over his head. Derek was already fully dressed by the time he was just reaching for his pants.

"We did it in your jeep, I don't think there is any possible way to make car sex romantic." He said. Stiles pulled his pants off, frustrated that Derek wasn't getting the point. Stiles wiped the fog from his window and windshield. He completed his goal, he slept with Derek just like he wanted to, but something still didn't feel right about it. Stiles started his jeep up and drove down the road. He didn't know what he was excepting from Derek, he was no romantic, so why was he thinking that this should have been anything more then what it was.

He drove Derek home and dropped him off. There was no way he could tell him how he felt about it, how he wanted more then just what they had, a real relationship with a actual real label on it. He didn't know why he even bothered having Isaac pretend to be his boyfriend, he could have just told his dad he was fooling around, there was no girlfriend or boyfriend, because at least that would have been the truth.

Stiles actually wished the Incubus was still alive, because when that thing was after him he actually felt as if Derek cared about him maybe even loved him, but now he didn't feel like that, now he felt that they just got their lust out of the way. He drove home and walked past his father, heading straight for the bathroom so he could attempt to shower away the horrible feeling he had.

"Stiles is everything alright?" His dad asked, watching his son and noticing how quiet he was being.

"Fine...just peachy." He lied and went upstairs to bathe. He had the water as cold as he could take, letting it numb him and chill him to the bone, it got his mind off of everything for just a temporary moment.

…...

_And once again I infused my own emotion into the fic. So I'm a little depressed and worried, that guy didn't call me Thursday, I hoping he calls by Friday and accepts my date invite to that day, but I'm not going to get my hopes up to high. Well hopefully it happens because I'm getting so lonely I can't stand it. _

_Hell I was looking at wedding dresses online and was thinking that I would never get to wear one if my love life keeps going so horrible. _

_Well please review. Thank you guys for reading, you people really keep my mood up and for that I thank you. Also I won't have my editor edit this chapter because it is sex and just it feels wrong. Idk. _

_ps I'm planning on doing a part two to this story called Word for Word. the pairing will be Sterek again and one sided Isaac and Scott.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles returned to school, a few days had gone by since the incident that happened with Derek inside his jeep. He had been avoiding him. He didn't want to talk about what happened between them yet. He was to busy trying to figure out his own emotions to even try to deal with him. Scott looked over at him. "Hey what's wrong, you haven't said a single word all day, are you sick?" He asked in a whisper so the teacher wouldn't over hear them.

Stiles leaned back in his seat, looking over at him. "I'll explain over some Jack Daniels tonight." Stiles said, he already had the bottle hidden away in his jeep, he was going to drink it alone but maybe having Scott around to listen to his sad little sob story wouldn't be so bad. It might even help him deal with it.

After school he and Scott skipped practice and drove to the middle of nowhere, Stiles took a big drink then handed the bottle over to Scott, who refused to take it. He began to drink it some more. "So are you going to tell me what your problem is?"

"Derek...what else do you think my problem would be?" He said leaning against the door. Scott looked at him without saying a word, Stiles took a few more drinks before letting out a depressed sigh. "So we did it and everything but now I just feel like shit. I might actually like him but I know he doesn't like me like that so I'm stuck once again in a circle of loneliness and unresolved feelings. God I hate my life." He said drinking some more.

Scott didn't know what to say to him, what could he say. "Have you tried talking to him?" Scott asked and Stiles laughed and looked over at him. He smirked and took a drink.

"Talking to Derek, you make it sound like its nothing more then a walk in the park. Why don't you try talking to him, just picture trying to tell that sour grumpy ass that you might love him, that you want to be with him in a more then sexual meaning of the word. Try to understand how I feel right now. I could never say that and listen to him reject me, there's no way he would be nice about it." Stiles said and quickly gulped the drink down.

Scott couldn't help but to feel super awkward about having to listen to this. He wondered if this is how Stiles felt all the times he had to listen to him talk about Allison, no, this here was by far even more uncomfortable, at least he and Allison had a some what normal relationship. "What if he's feeling the same way?" Scott asked trying his best to cheer him up. Stiles laughed again, but it was dry and fake, he looked back out the window.

The sky was getting gray above their head and the air was moist, rain was coming. Stiles couldn't believe how cliché this was becoming. He was down in the dumps and the weather just had to take a turn for the worse, as if he wasn't already falling into the sad 'how I lost my virginity to some asshole' cliché. In fact right now he just hated that word, it was too French sounding, wait it is French isn't it? He was to drunk to even know.

He closed his eyes and listened to the clash of thunder as it went off above their heads. "Scott...am I gay?" He then asked. Scott looked over at him and grabbed his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. How was he suppose to answer that question, he didn't know. Stiles listened to the rain, listening to it drop and hit against his car, the sound of it was peaceful and relaxing but the jolts of lighting and the loud drums of thunder weren't.

He kept his eyes closed and despite the storm above their heads he fell asleep. Scott moved him into the passenger seat, letting him stay asleep, besides he couldn't drive as drunk as he was. He drove Stiles home and took him inside. Lucky for them the Sheriff wasn't home, Scott carried him to his room and placed him down in bed and went and got him some water. He went back down stairs and looked out the window, the rain was poring down. He sat on the couch and waited for it to pass.

Stiles slept in drunken bliss, which isn't all that blissful when the room feels like its twisting and turning and spinning. He buried his face in the pillows, his skin was hot cause of the alcohol and his stomach felt bloated, like he ate a bunch of bread. A gust of wind blew into his room, spraying icy cold water real quick before the window closed again. Stiles didn't even wake up. Derek walked over to his bed. He could smell the booze on his clothing.

He walked over to his bed water dripping from his clothes and hair, he could hear Scott downstairs talking to Allison over the phone. He shook Stiles shoulder, waking him. Stiles looked at him and rolled his eyes before he shut them. "I don't wanna talk to you, not while your dripping water all over my floor like a damn sexy beast." He said and Derek growled at him softly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Derek growled and Stiles grunted, his head felt funny. He was going to have such a terrible hangover.

"I don't want to talk about it Derek. There's nothing I have to say to you." His heart beat got faster, he was such a liar. Derek turned him over on his back and snarled at him. Stiles reached up and cupped the side of his face, rubbing the palm of his hand against his stubble. His fingers went behind Derek's ear and rubbed the scratches. Derek moved against his hand, closing his eyes. "Derek...my head hurts." He muttered and leaned back into his pillows, closing his eyes and pressing his hands to his forehead.

"It's going to. Once you sober up we are going to have a talk. I'll be back." Stiles grabbed him, his fingers gripping his wet shirt tightly. He looked up at him, he looked so pathetic it was kinda sad. Stiles just kept staring at him, although his eyes couldn't really focus to well. "Is there something you want to say before I leave?" He asked and Stiles let him go.

"No...I have nothing to say. Just don't leave yet." Stiles said and curled up in a ball closing his eyes. Derek sat down on the bed, looking down at Stiles and didn't even bother leave, even after Stiles fell back asleep. Scott walked in, he caught Derek scent and he wanted to make sure Derek wouldn't take advantage of his drunk friend.

Scott and Derek looked at each other and he stood from the bed. He walked over to Scott and grabbed him by the should dragging him out the room. "Me and you are going to talk. Your his best friend so you must know what his problem is." Derek growled at him.

Scott shook his head and stared at him. "I'm not going to tell you. This is between you and him. Why don't you try asking him yourself." Scott said.

Derek snarled. "He won't talk to me! He's been avoiding me ever since we..."

"Did it, yeah I know he told me. Stiles is going to hate me for this but...he thinks that he might have some sort of feelings for you, like lovey-dovey type of feelings and he doesn't know how to tell you. He doesn't even want to tell you because he's afraid of how you'll reject him. I think he's afraid that you just wanted sex from him." Scott confessed and Derek whole expression changed. He looked surprised, like he was expecting to hear something totally different from him. He let Scott's shoulder go and was lost in thought. Scott sighed. "I can't tell you what to do, well I can but you wouldn't listen to me, but whatever you choose...just try not to hurt him." Scott said looked outside.

The rain had let up enough for him to leave and go home. He left Derek alone there, hoping that everything would work out for the best. He was actually hoping they would get together, maybe if Derek was getting laid he would get in a better mood, and maybe if Stiles was getting laid then maybe he would move on and forget about Lydia. Derek ended up having to leave before Stiles woke because of his father returning home from work sooner then he normally would have.

.

…..

_Fuck my emotions! The only thing I ate today was a bunch of cookies and a frosty. Stupid jerk face didn't call me, totally just threw me off my news years revolution. I made three._

_Be more confident in yourself and don't be afraid to approach new people 2. Get a boyfriend 3. Do him so hard that he gets pregnant and makes you take responsibility and marry him._

_The third one was a joke...yeah a joke haha...I know men can't get pregnant _

_Thanks you to my editor for editing. I love you. _


	13. Chapter 13

He was so hungover he couldn't even manage getting out of his bed. He played it off like he had some sort of stomach bug and stayed home, skipping out on school. He wrapped himself up in blanket, moaning in his misery and self loathing. Finally his growling stomach forced him to leave the safe warm sanctuary of his bed in the search of spectacular, wonderful food.

Still with the blanket wrapped around him he went into the kitchen to see if there was any can soup left over. He found some cream of mushroom and some can nacho cheese, neither sounded good to his stomach. He closed the cupboard door and grumbled. He moved to the fridge but found nothing better. He ended up just eating some plain bread before turning to go back to his room. He jumped and gave a not-so manly scream. Derek was standing in his kitchen only a few feet away.

"I really hate it when you do that!" Stiles grumbled and wrapped the blanket around him even tighter. Derek was only inches from him in a matter of seconds, putting his hands on the counter top on each side of him. Stiles stared at him before having to look away. Derek wanted to say something to him, a lot of things but he couldn't find the words. He leaned in, nuzzling into Stiles neck and closed his eyes. Stiles stared at the back of Derek's head before wrapping inside the blanket with him. He felt Derek's arms around him, feeling that same feeling he got after he held him after killing Mavrick.

He then felt Derek kiss his neck and his shoulder. Stiles blushed but pushed him away shaking his head, he couldn't do this, not with how he felt. Derek moved to his ear, giving a soft growl. "Stiles...I..." Derek began but stopped, he couldn't say it, he wanted to but the words were getting stuck inside his throat. Stiles stared at him and he couldn't take it, he wanted Derek to keep talking, say something. He wanted Derek to say anything, tell him he just wanted sex, tell him he actually did care, he didn't need to hear the 'L' word, but something was better then the big fat nothing he was getting.

Stiles realized that he could always be the first to say something, anything to get this out of the way. He had to know what this all meant to him. His heart was pounding just thinking about it. The door knob to the front door began to turn and the door opened. Derek was gone, out the back door before the Sheriff even had a chance to even get a glimpse of him. Stiles stood there, disappointed and still hungry. "Stiles what are you doing out of bed?" He asked, holding a paper bag in his hand.

"I was...I was just getting something to eat." He said and with a glazed over depressed look on his face returned to his room, his dad followed him, saying his name. Stiles ignored him and flopped down onto his bed. He buried his face into the pillows. His dad walked into his room and stood in the door way, he had about enough of his son's behavior it was really starting to worry him.

"Did something happen between you and Isaac? You've been acting strangely ever since you dropped him off." His father asked and Stiles buried his face even deeper into the pillows.

"Yeah...something did happen. I'm not sure how I'm suppose to feel about it. Can we not talk about this dad?"

"No Stiles, we are going to talk about it. I can't stand sitting around watching you mope."

"We had sex and now I'm not even sure if he even cares about me. I can't even tell him how I feel about it, I want to know if he actually does like me or cares or feels anything at all for me. But you know what ? I don't even know how I feel about him. I think I might actually love him." Stiles confessed and looked over at his father. His dad was staring at him with his eyes wide and mouth open in shock. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. He thought they had broke up.

Stiles blushed and realized he just told his dad that he had sex. He told his dad that he had sex with Isaac. He told his dad, oh lord, he couldn't believe he just said that, what was he thinking. "Umm uh okay Stiles I'm going to be honest with you...I have no idea what to do. I'm just going to tell you what I was going to tell. Everything is going to be alright." His father said and Stiles couldn't help but to crack a smirk at how uncomfortable his father was.

His dad left the room after making that last comment and Stiles curled up in bed. He closed his eyes and tried to back to sleep. Stiles sighed and nuzzled into the covers. He didn't have to worry about Derek over hearing that, but Isaac on the other hand heard every single word. All he wanted was to ask Stiles for some advice but now he thought that creeping in though his window now would just be suspicious to anyone who might see him, like the creepy lady who was out watering her lawn during the middle of the night who looked him dead in the eye with a wink and waved. She had tried waving at the other young man but he was always so grumpy looking, he never waved back.

She thought about telling the boy's father about the young men crawling though his son's window at all times of the night, but she was young once and back in the day she had been quite the little hell cat, so she saw no real harm in the boy's actions. After all what's a little fun going to do, its not like he was going to land himself on Sixteen and Pregnant. She laughed and began to picture that episode in her head before she returned to watering her plants.

Stiles opened his window and grabbed Isaac pulling him inside. "What are you doing just sitting out there. What if someone saw you?" Stiles said smacking him on the shoulder.

"Someone did, that creepy lady...she winked at me." Isaac told him and Stiles covered his face grunting, as if he didn't have a hangover induced headache that was causing him pain already. Isaac stared over at Stiles as he sat on the foot of his bed. "I can't believe you told your dad that we did it! We didn't do it, god gross, I mean no offense Stiles but just no." Isaac said, he even thought about telling about his crush on Scott, but he felt as if now was the totally wrong time.

Stiles flopped backwards onto his bed. "Why are you even here? Wait did you hear everything I just said to my dad." He asked not even looking up at him, he knew he had to have heard, with the werewolf hearing abilities. Isaac sat next to him and sighed, he had come over to talk to Stiles about Scott but he changed his mind.

"You and Derek need to make up. Just tell him how you feel, he's bad with dealing with his own emotions he's not going to let that side of him show so easily but its there I know it is. He has to care for you." Isaac said and Stiles chuckled and looked over at him.

"What makes you think he cares about me?"

"When the Incubus took you...we all could hear his heart beat, we all could smell his fear, we all saw the look on his face. He was worried to death about you and if he didn't care about you, if he didn't love you, then why would he have reacted like that? You're both too stupid to see what's right in front of you. Yeah your relationship started in reverse not really the normal way to start but who gives a fuck about normal anyways! You guys need to just admit how you feel already! Why don't you start by telling your dad we're not really dating, cause you know there's someone I like and if things go well I don't want someone telling him that I'm cheating on you." Isaac said growing more and more frustrated with each word. Saying all that Stiles however made him feel like a coward about his own feelings.

"Isaac are you alright? You seem really upset about this and its not even your problem." Stiles said and Isaac snapped even further.

"Of course I'm upset Stiles, if two people like each other they should be together and if you guys don't...then what hope is there for me. I like someone who likes someone else, I don't think they even see me like that at all. Its like you watching Lydia with Jackson, it hurts but you can't stop liking that person and that makes it worse. You need to tell Derek how you feel so I can have the courage to tell Sc... that person how I feel!" Isaac said before he could lose his temper at Stiles he crawled out the window and ran off.

_...

_Yeah, I think I'll go to a coffee shop or something tomorrow and write over a nice hot drink like tea. That's a good place to meet new people right, I don't even know._

_Update: I'm not going anywhere. I have a huge cold soar on my lip and I'm not going around trying to meet new people like that. The first think they'll see is that thing on my face. Thank you life for fucking me over yet again!_

_Well I'll shut up about my feeling towards the world now. Please review and just ignore my angry little comment up there. _


	14. Chapter 14

Peter sat in front of the laptop looking up over the top of it at Derek. "Again with the pacing! Stiles isn't even in danger could you please sit down and relax for once. You keep that up and your going to give that pretty face of yours wrinkles." Peter teased but he was actually growing really annoyed with the young man. He was never like that at his age, he had always been the confident 'I see what I want and I take it' type of person, it made seeking revenge all the better.

Derek bared his teeth at him snarling loudly with his eyes red and he returned to pacing. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. People nowadays were so idiotic he couldn't stand it. "So you and Stiles finally did it and now your think that you might actually like the kid. Why don't you just tell him and get it over with because your getting on everyone's' nerves." Peter growled at him before slamming the lap top close and moving to a different part of the house.

Erica stood, leaning against Boyd. She was smirking at Derek and no one even noticed as Isaac walked though the door. He stood in the doorway, looking between everyone. Erica had that look on her face, the look she always got before she said or did anything super bitchy. She chuckled and surprisingly said nothing as she nuzzled against Boyd, enjoying his warmth. It was all really heart breathing actually, she pitied the fact that Derek was denying himself a form of happiness for some reason unknown to her. That man use to a bit of happiness in his life, maybe then he would ease up on them all and they could try to enjoy their lives as well.

Her and Boyd were the first to leave Derek to his sad brooding. Isaac however was still rather frustrated over his talk with Stiles and he had to say something about it to Derek, if he didn't it would drive him mad. "You need to say something to him Derek! You don't have to go and confess your all dying love and affection for him or anything but go let that dumb ass know that you care for him!" He snapped and made a loud 'uhg' sound before walking fully inside and going up the stair. Derek let out a growl at him, and he scampered to his room.

Derek couldn't stand being in the house any more, not if it meant everyone was trying to give him advice, especially if it was relationship advice. He stormed out the door and got into his car. He drove to Stiles house (the creepy lady was planting flowers now). He parked his car a little ways down the road and got out. The old lady waved at him, he looked over at her, why was she always outside doing lawn work at night, it was so strange. He crawled to Stiles window, seeing that he was fast asleep in his bed, he could hear that the Sheriff was still away. Stiles father was on the phone with Scott's mom, from the sounds of it he was asking her for advice on the birds and the bees. Derek instantly stopped listening in and turned his attention back to Stiles.

Stiles snored softly and rolled over onto his other side. Derek unlocked the window and crept inside, he walked over to the side of his bed. He got down on his knees and shook Stiles shoulder. Stiles grunted and flipped over on to his other side yet again. "Go away Scott...you can talk to me about Allison when I wake up."

"I'm not Scott." Derek said and softly nipped the back of his neck Stiles jumped and clamped his hand down on his neck and looked over at Derek with his big brown eyes wide. Derek stared at him covering his mouth to keep in a startled delayed scream. "Shhhh don't scream, your father is down sitars. We need to talk." Derek told him under his breath.

He removed his hand from Stiles mouth before kissing him. He crawled onto the bed and pressed against him. "This isn't really how talking is suppose to go. There's usually some words involve." Stiles joked and another kiss was pressed to his mouth. Derek growled and could hear Scott's voice talking inside his head, telling him what Stiles had told him.

"Shut up...and listen. Scott told me how you feel...Isaac even yelled at me." Derek began to say but this time Stiles covered his mouth. He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. He moved his hand from Derek's mouth to the base of his neck. "I do care about you, even if I don't act like I do most of the time, why to you think I'm so hell bent on protecting you all the time. I didn't think I would actually have to tell you this and..."

"Derek you can stop there, I could have just as easily told you but I didn't. I like you too, you big grumpy sour wolf." He smirked and kissed him, rolling on top of him. Derek grabbed his waist I his hand, before pulling him closer. Stiles never felt so relived before in his life, he felt really stupid for being all depressed and sad earlier. He rolled his hips into Derek, unintentionally.

The Alpha took him and rolled him underneath him, kissing him with force, his tongue and his teeth sending waves through his body. His hips grinding against him in quick even strides Stiles let out a moan and he tried to silence when he heard a floor board creak loudly, thank god for that floor board being so loud. He covered his mouth and he clung to Derek's shirt. The werewolf kept moving his hips and kissing him.

"Derek...you should leave before we get caught." Stiles whispered. Derek softly bit the nook of his neck, running his tongue over the spot before softly biting down again. Stiles moaned, holding some of the sound back. "I'm serious Derek...he'll arrest you...again." He whispered. Derek kissed him, getting him to shut up. Stiles bit his lower lip, laughing and pushed Derek's on his chest, trying to get him off of his bed.

Derek got off of the bed, grabbing Stiles from the front of his shirt and yanked him up with him. "I'll see you later." He growled. Stiles smirked and leaned into him.

"You can bet your ass you will. Now hurry." He said and leaned in to kiss him again. Derek tongue ran over his lips and instead of leaving he pushed Stiles back down onto the bed and slid his hands under his shirt lifting it up. He kissed along Stile's waist and nipped at his sides. "Derek we're going to get caught...oh god!" Stiles moaned loudly and bucked his hips. Derek ran his tongue over Stiles' length, then back to his hip bone biting him there softly, leaving a light bruise behind.

"We won't get caught if you stay quiet." Derek said sucking on the bite mark. Stiles leaned his head back and grabbed the sheets, grasping them tightly between his fingers. Stay quiet, he told himself inside his head, but being quiet was impossible. Derek teeth grazed across the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, moving down where the skin kept getting more and more sensitive.

He moaned loudly and covered his mouth to try to muffle the sound. Derek sucked on the side of his erection, growling softly. He sucked on the head and looked up at Stiles, as if trying to tell him that he really had to be quiet. Stiles whole face turned red, he kept his hand firmly over his mouth, he gave another muffled moan and he whined. Derek took more of him into his mouth and Stiles' eye squeezed closed. His father was going to hear him, he just knew it.

Muffling was starting to fail, as his voice kept getting louder and louder to more Derek sucked. His back arched into him and he gasped loudly, moaning and panting. "Derek..." He said between two of his fingers, his eyes glazed over. Derek stopped and looked towards the door, he quickly disappeared out of the window he came in through. The door open and the Sheriff walked in, gun ready, no pants.

Stiles was caught with his pants down. He quickly wrapped himself in his blanket and made awkward eye contact with his dad. "Dad! What are you doing!"

The Sheriff covered his eyes with his arm. "I heard noises." He said.

"Well of course you heard noises! I'm sixteen dad, you might be hearing noises a lot." He said not caring how awkward this whole situation was sounding to him. His sorta just kept staring at him. He walked into his room and looked under the bed, he looked in a couple other places to see if there was anyone hiding in there, he finally poked his head out the window but the only thing he saw was the crazy woman, who simple just waved.

"I heard someone else in here. If I find Isaac sneaking in here, he'll have another little talk with me, I get you guys had sex and everything but..."

"We didn't have sex, I lied so you would leave me alone. Isaac and I aren't even dating, I talked him into covering for me to explain the marks. But Isaac isn't my boyfriend..." Stiles started to confess but he still wasn't going to tell his dad it was Derek, he didn't want to get him arrested for once.

"He isn't? So it is a girlfriend then?"

"No...its...a guy...well guys. I was just...experimenting." Stiles blurted out, it was the only lie that he could think of. Hid dad just stared at him, he wasn't sure how to feel about hearing that, part of him was twitching painfully at the thought of a bunch of different guys touching his son. He just shook his head, he still felt like his son wasn't telling the full truth, but if he was being honest about experimenting maybe then he didn't want to know the full truth.

"Just...oh god...just be safe please." He said and left his room Stiles flopped backward onto his bed and let out and exhausted sigh.

…..

_So I had a sorta girls night with my two guy friends, lol, we rented some movies and watched them, they recorded me getting my hair dyed black. Now my hair is a dark dark brown (four shades away from being black I think) but I've been planning a teen wold parody video and so to play the role of Derek I dyed my hair. There's this cute guy at Hot Topic who I think with the right amount of flirting and low cut shirts who I could get to play Stiles.  
_

_But I gave that guy another call, this time if he doesn't call me I'm going to see if the Hot Topic guy is interested, my friend says that he flirts with me but I just think he's being nice. He likes batman we bonded over it. I could go up to him and say. "Hey wanna be the batman to my robin. Let's fight crime over dinner." then maybe over dinner tell him about the video idea. haha, I'm planning a make-out part in it so I at least want to like the guy.  
_

_lol I need to get laid. O_O yep_


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Stiles went to Derek's, skipping out on school. Peter was standing in front of one of the windows, looking out at Stiles from the top floor. "Your chew toy is here. You're really going to start affected that boy's education if you keep this up." Peter teased and looked over his shoulder at him but Derek was already heading down the steps.

"Stiles you should be at school." Derek said, coming though the doors right as Stiles started walking for them. He didn't stop walking either.

"I'll go there once I'm done here." Stiles said now standing in front of Derek. Derek grabbed him and dragged him back to the jeep. He pressed Stiles to it unsure of why the teenager was here, skipping school. Stiles arched his body against him and gave a dry unamused laugh. He reached up, taking the back of his head and kissed him. "Come and find me later, we could go get coffee or something." Stiles said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. He leaned back in, biting the top of his ear. He teased him, kissing him, biting his lip, but mostly avoiding give a straight forward answer. He could feel Stiles growing impatience, waiting desperately for him to give him a reply. "Fine, its a date then. Now hurry up and get to class before I drag you there myself." He treated no real intent behind the words, but he still sounded serious enough. Stiles kissed him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

He parted with him only to get short gasps of air. He ran his fingers though his hair, and grabbed the collar of the leather jacket he was wearing. "I sorta wanna continue from last night. You know before my dad...we can be quick...I can make it back in time for..."

"Stiles your dad will know if you skip. We can continue later." He said pulling away and turning his back to him. He walked back towards the house looking up at the window where his uncle stood. Peter was just smirking at the both of them, laughing quietly to himself. Stiles also looked up at the window and muttered under his breath about how creepy that guy was. He got into his jeep and was able to run into Scott at his locker. He didn't think that he would have missed the first class.

Scott was quiet, no talk about Allison, or sports, or anything, he was just quiet. It was strange, even though out of the two of them Stiles was usually the more talkative one. For Scott to have anything at all to say was just plain abnormal. "Hey is something wrong?" Stiles asked and Scott seemed to wake up from his trance, if only just a little bit.

"No...I'm fine." He said and closed his locker before walking with Stiles to his next class. A part of him wanted to tell him about what was really bugging him, he just didn't know how to say it. How was he suppose to tell Stiles about what happened, he felt so horrible about it and he didn't want Stiles to judge him or hate him for his actions. Last night, after Derek and Stiles made up and Derek went back home, Isaac came over and he had something he wanted to tell him.

Everything had just gone downhill from there and he couldn't find Isaac in order to apologize to him. He felt terrible about what he did. So in his next class he just sat there, zoned out of his mind thinking about how he could get Isaac to forgive him. He didn't even hear the teacher calling out his name.

At lunch Stiles began to pester him more about what was bugging him and Scott kept insisting that there was no problem. "Scott we've been friends for a real long time, whatever it is you can tell me, is it Allison? Did something happen between you two?" Stiles kept asking, Scott just wished he would leave it alone.

"Its not Allison! Please Stiles I don't want to talk about it right now, so drop it." He snapped. Stiles stared at him, just stared saying nothing, he was waiting for Scott to cave in and tell him. Scott stared back, he could feel his heart rate going up under the pressure. "Fine, just stop giving me that look." He said and broke eye contact.

He took a breath and clung to his lunch tray. Stiles stared at him waiting for him to start talking. "Scott are you going to tell me or not." He asked and Scott nodded taking another breath.

"Isaac came over last night...and he...told me that he liked me. I wasn't listening to him and he got frustrated so he kissed me. I freaked out and punched him." Scott confessed.

"Why did you do that?!" Stiles asked, shocked, and Scott covered his face.

"I don't know! I haven't see him all day, I wanted to apologize to him." Scott said, muffled into his hands. Stiles sighed and looked around the lunch room for Isaac, he saw Erica and Boyd at a table together, but there was no Isaac.

Meanwhile, Isaac was at Derek's. He was still in bed, face down into the pillow. Derek actually didn't know he was still there, Peter on the other hand did. He just welcomed himself into the room and sat down at the foot of the bed. "So do you plan on getting out of bed anytime soon? I'm hungry and you're the only one in this house who knows how to cook anything worth eating." Peter said.

Isaac moaned like he was dying. "I want you to know that I'm only getting out of bed because if I don't you'll hurt me then still make me cook for you. So I'm going to get out of bed, but that isn't going to stop me from sobbing to you." Isaac said and Peter shrugged his shoulders.

He walked into the kitchen, Peter leaned against the wall. "Well go on, start sobbing." He said and Isaac literally started to cry as he searched the cupboards and cabinets, gather anything he could use to prepare a meal. The tears rolled down his face in thick heavy flowing rivers, he made chocking sounds as he fought against the sobbing. He had that painful lump in his throat and that burning sensation though out his face. His nose started to run and he felt a pressure on his forehead. His heart in side his chest was broken and it was by far the worst pain he's ever had to deal with.

He would have been able to handle being rejected it was how Scott did it. He punched him, he actually hit him. He could feel Peter's eyes on him and knew the older man was judging him harshly, thinking he was just another weak pathetic kid. "Well when you said sobbing, this isn't really what I was picturing. But let it out."

"Let it out?" That was the last thing he thought that man would say to him. Isaac cried and cooked as he did so. He's had to cook while crying before so it was nothing new to him.

"Sometimes we all have to let our emotions show, even the ones we think make us look weak." Peter said and looked at Isaac. Sometimes he cried, he cried about the fire and the years he lost healing from it. Sometime he would think that if Derek would just cry about the things he was hiding and the things he felt like he was to blame for, then maybe he wouldn't feel so horrible about it. Everyone should be able to cry when they need to. Laugh when they want to and smile when they actually mean it. Only then will the happy expressions people wear will be the real deal.

….

_Already everyone I know this is kinda a cliff hanger. I big one but hey, you all will get more in part 2 Word for Word. Coming shortly. _

_Mr. Hot Topic has a girlfriend so I'm on the hunt for Mr. Right again. But I guess I should confess something to you guys. There is a guy I like, I've liked him for a few years now, but here's the problem his my brother's best friend. He's never shown and clear to read interested in me, but he finds me funny and we have the same sense of humor. I'm always super happy when he's around, but I know that I'll never do anything about it._

_Why...because I don't want to ruin the friendship he has with my brother. What if he turns me down? Then it makes things awkward between him and my brother. Or he doesn't and let's say things go really really well. He could never talk to his best friend about sex, because it would be wrong then cause I'm his best friend's sister. _

_I hate life. _


	16. Hey There

_Hello everyone I just wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed, faved, or given this story and alert. You all have been just wonderful to me and this fic, I didn't get a single negative review. I actually thought I would because I used a OC as the villein instead of a character in the show. Well I just wanted everyone to know that the part two to this fanfiction is up, I went with the title Word for Word. _

_But on a another note I was going to start doing requests for those who are interested. Any teen wolf, homestuck or APH pairing (even if I hate it). I'll do Male/Male or Male/Female. So just leave a review or a message letting me know what you want and I'll get back to you. _

_I hope you guys like Word for Word. _

_bye~_


End file.
